


Come A Little Closer

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Probably overdone but idc, Strippers & Strip Clubs, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan is in love with someone that's breaking his heart. His friends decide to try and cheer him up with a strip club. But the one who is enticed back there is not Stan. (Hint: It's Kyle)





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Stan. You can't just mope about forever, and the guys have had this planned for weeks." Kyle's voice wasn't the most enthusiastic, as sure there would be girls there, and most of them were known to be pretty, young and always up for more, but it wasn't really his scene. He would do anything to see his best friend happy again, though, as the two had been super best friends since they were in diapers, and at the age of 24 that was no different.   
  
"I don't want to go," Stan's voice piped up, and it sounded like it was going to crack. He'd grown up the stereotypical pretty boy jock after all these years, and he still couldn't get over the fact that Wendy just didn't like him. Really, it had been an odd breakup, and had absolutely crushed Stan's heart, that much was obvious. "It feels like I'm betraying her."  
  
_It shouldn't really, she broke up with you two months ago_ , his brain supplied, but he neglected to mention anything of the sort as it'd probably only make him more sad. "I'll go with you and beat off anyone that comes too close with a bloody stick, okay? Just get out from behind that door or I'll break it down."   
  
Stan knew that Kyle had bodily strength and had for some reason never needed to do much to keep it. Sure the guy was known for watching what he ate(being diabetic and all) but he didn't need to do much more exercise than he did without the extra gym workout to keep himself looking pretty decent. In fact he was pretty fucking sure Kyle was stronger than him, and it pissed Stan off to no end.   
  
With a moody expression fit for a teenager, Stan opened his door to greet his short best friend. Kyle was wearing a rather plain outfit for him, and was actually just a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, slightly darker matching pants and a tie with black suspenders. It looked like he's just come from work, actually, of which he probably had. It wasn't that late, but he was known for wearing blue suits with that ridiculous hat that didn't match the colour scheme. Made his inner metrosexual self cringe.   
  
With a sigh, Kyle decided to make an offer to try and keep Stan with him instead of leaving the second he saw one of the dancers. "Don't give me that face. I will buy you drinks for the whole night until I decide you've had enough if you at least look a little more enthusiastic."  
  
Immediately, Stan's features brightened and it was as easy as he thought it'd be. Kyle knew his friends and their limits, especially as he was usually the designated driver with the add on of being the mom friend. It was a tough job, but somebody had to take it, right? He was personally the best at it anyway, and even if anyone tried, they would always be compared to the best(Him, he was the best. It was Kyle.)  
  
"We're meeting most of the others there so no pressure." With a gentle nudge, the redhead started making his way back down the stairs and opened the door to hold it, watching Stan head down with a slight skip in his step. He wasn't ecstatic, but he was a romantic and a breakup like that really hurt him. He wasn't expecting him to be absolutely fine right away. He'd only had two months, but something like this might cheer him up a little, even if he did get absolutely hammered.   
  
The car ride wasn't long, and Stan had the window open majority of the ride, but otherwise it was silent. The air was crisp but not too cold, and smelt fairly clean compared to what it had been in their childhood, and was generally a nice evening. It was about 10pm, so not all that late, but it was dark and the perfect time for stargazing. The sky was especially clear and he was pretty sure Craig was thinking the exact same thing after they approached the little group of friends. The only reason they didn't have to wait in line was because Craig worked there. Not as a stripper, but as a bartender. It was pretty early so lines weren't a thing at the moment, but being in a small town also helped the fact that entry was easy.  
  
"Alright, fuckers, listen up," Craig started, voice as nasally and monotone as when they were kids(Even if he sounded a slight bit more pissed off), "I have rules this time around and none of you are getting in trouble because it'll be shoved on me. No touching the people that work here unless otherwise stated or allowed, no getting drunk off your ass until you're starting fights - I'm looking at you, Stanley - and no moping around. I'm sick of miserable people come to drink their sorrows away."   
  
Maybe it was a little bad to think Craig could lighten up a little, but his frozen heart could only really be warmed by one person, and even then only slightly. It was a wonder Tweek wasn't getting even more anxious around him, actually. The two balanced each other oddly well, and it made Kyle just a tad bit jealous.  
  
With a wave of one hand, Craig brushed them all off to do whatever, but it seemed that Clyde and Token went straight to the bar anyway, following Craig. Tweek was going to come along, but decided against it as he got nervous even walking by this place, as someone might think of him as a sex-addled crack addict that would prey on anyone including young children, of which would label him as a paedophile and send him to prison. His long winded anxieties that seemed to stem from absolutely everywhere were a curious subject, actually, and wondering how Tweek even functioned was a miracle in itself.   
  
Stan followed after the group, even if there weren't as many as some of the other people, it was the four of them plus Craig. He didn't count because he was stuck working. Lame.   
  
But it was nice, and at least it was pretty clean on the inside. The ladies working here were visible... around, but it was hard to really keep looking at them. He felt awkward just looking at the sorts of actions they were doing on stage, he could only be thankful that the ones serving drinks to the tables weren't going up to them. After Craig and Tweek came out all that time ago, too, they'd apparently been employing males, though less so. He'd seen maybe two? Either way, there wasn't much to really look at minus skin, as everyone was near nude. Customers obviously weren't, and if they were they were in one of the private rooms, of which he didn't currently want to think of.   
  
The bar was mostly empty, as most people were sitting at the tables, but otherwise it was about half full in here. It would probably never be full all at the same time, because South Park was small and fairly lesser known to have visitors. (Unless it was aliens, then yeah, they frequented.) Kyle was also glad at the fact nobody other than who was in the little group they had going knew him here. It'd be an awkward conversation to have, and though persuasive writing was literally his job, he didn't much want to rely on excuses and possible lies to wiggle his way out of it.  
  
Clyde ordered a seven and seven, claiming he couldn't taste the alcohol, Token got bourbon and Stan got gin and tonic. Lord knows what would happen if anyone got Papst Blue Ribbon, especially as a first drink so at least it were something. Kyle paid for Stan's drink and got himself a glass of water, but just as he did a guy nabbed his glass from the counter and took a swig, immediately regretting it. The grimace on his features said it all.  
  
"Why did you order water? Craig, why are you giving people water? When did we start doing that?"   
  
A roll of odd coloured eyes confirmed Craig was used to this. "Shut your whore mouth and stop doing that with people's drinks. He'd probably the DD, and I have to wash the glass with bleach or something now."   
  
The pout that was expressed was just above the coat this man was still wearing indoors, the front unzipped but the hood still up and pulled together at the front. "C'mon baby don't be like that. You don't mind, right?" The man in the coat turned baby blues towards him, bright eyes piercing into his own. He didn't read expressions other than Stan's well, so this was completely pointless. "I do indeed mind," Kyle spoke up and before the rest of his friends could laugh in his face, he went on. "You might have a cold, diseases or something really shitty. I get ill enough as it is, I don't need second hand bullshit."  
  
Watching the expression of the man who had come and sat down next to him, he found pleading eyes and a kicked puppydog expression.   
  
Craig interrupted this time. "Ooh, tough luck, dude. You just got called filthy, basically." Kyle couldn't really interrupt without leeway, of which he didn't have when this person who'd sat down with them was having an argument with Craig who'd only been on his shift about five minutes tops.  
  
Stan - who was sitting on his left - started sniggering quietly, obviously not wanting to get called out on it. "Dude, stop being so uptight over someone snatching your water. It was water." Thing is, Stan had a good immune system, though. Kyle's was so shitty he was surprised he wasn't dead yet. With a roll of eyes, he mumbled the response of "I'm not getting HIV because you would willingly drink something someone else had already had their mouth around."   
  
Both knew it was not something Stan would really do(probably), but Kyle was the type of person that was cautious of kissing someone in case he got something gross. He didn't have a good childhood.  
  
Maybe he would eventually warm up to the idea, but currently he really didn't want to risk it. He wasn't all that into girls, and he wasn't sure if he were gay or something, so he would stay away from whatever he could. He had a girlfriend once, but that died quickly.   
  
"-you're filthy for working here too!" was the last Kyle heard of the argument, coming out of his own thoughts and the word "too" rung in his ears. "Wait, too? You work here? What as?" He was actually concerned for the answer, because there were probably only a limited amount of jobs to be working at the same time. Clean-up crew would be in the daytime, or on-call, behind the scenes would be and stay, behind the scenes. Manager more than likely wouldn't be down here mingling, more sorting through business, going through income, outcome and everything that happened to make sure the workers in here were safe, but that really only left a couple of things. Before he could continue thinking through jobs in this place specifically, the man spoke with a confidence in his voice and a grin tugging at his features. "I'm the best male stripper this place has to offer. I mean, the girls are really good, so I can't exactly be the best of the best, **_but_** ," he was speaking with his hands a fair amount, and it was probably to make up for the fact majority of his face was covered. "I am the best out of the other few guys that work here as strippers. Certainly better than Craig, if he got that flat ass up on stage."   
  
It didn't seem like the comment bothered Craig, as he moved along the bar with his stony expression to serve someone else, but he certainly heard it. He gave the hooded male a quick glance before shrugging. He was stating a fact though, Craig had no rear-end whatsoever. It was like someone straight up sliced it off and it hadn't been given more than a week to recover.  
  
Pulling his lips into a flat line, Kyle felt the discomfort in his stomach. Why had he come over to them? It was usually well known fact that they came to whoever had the most money to try and flirt their way into their pants or their wallets, but Token had the most money? Sure, Kyle was second most wealthy, but regardless, it still wasn't the best he could've been doing money wise. Kyle was pretty sure he wasn't that into the whole flirting thing anyway. "Well I'm not the wealthiest here, so flirt your way into his pants." He gave a firm nod in Token's direction. "But you're going to have to try pretty hard, because he's straight as a ruler as far as I know."  
  
The grin did not leave his face as he leaned on the bar, resting his cheek on his hand, even going to far as to slide it under the hood to actually rest on his cheek. "I didn't come to you specifically because of your money." He leaned in and moved the hat out of the way to whisper, and Kyle's eyes locked to Craig's just as he spoke. "Courteous behaviour is a real turn on. S'pose chivalry isn't dead."   
  
Once his part was said, he stood up and made his way to someone else, maybe backstage, but Kyle wasn't really paying attention. He had actually been frozen, it felt like, head tilted slightly to the side as his hat fell back in place over his ear and Stan just laughed at him and Craig stared at him. Barely anyone could really read Craig, and even though the two were not on amazing terms, he could tell he wanted to say something. At least his eyes stayed glued to the odd colours of Craigs eyes to keep him somewhat anchored.   
  
"Did he just hit on me?" Kyle asked, in a voice barely audible over the music of the show. "I don't know, Kyle, what did he say?" Craig asked, and although his voice was sarcastic he could tell he was curious at least. "He said courteous behaviour was a turn on."   
  
The "o" Craig made with his mouth was something that read he recalled something. "Right, yeah, Kenny's fucked up. Really into that "doing things out of kindness" bullshit. His stage name is The Princess, so I think he saw you paying for Stan."   
  
"He did that out of a bribe to get me out of the house, though." Stan stated and Craig shrugged. "Kenny doesn't know that, though. Plus, Kyle usually pays for your drinks anyway because it means he can control how much you drink. We all know that."   
  
"Either way, it was worth coming with you guys if it means poor little, totally oblivious, probably gay Kyley boy here gets hit on without knowing until the last minute." Stan leaned closer to nudge Kyle's arm, receiving a swat away in return. "Well I'm not the one booked for a private room Stan!"   
  
The "ooh" that erupted along with mixed laughter from the other two and a small laugh from Craig meant he would have won...   
  
Had Stan not said "Makes it sound like you want to be, though. Don't worry, buddy, we'll hook you up."  
  
"I don't wan't to be hooked up to someone I only found out the name of less than a minute ago!" With a huff, he picked himself up to stand and went to find the bathroom. To actually take a piss or just try to gather himself was unknown to him yet, but to Stan everything was clear. He could see right through his best friend when Kyle didn't even know what he wanted. It worked the other way around too, but Stan was usually more sure of himself than Kyle. Especially feelings-for-someone-else-wise. It was kind of hard to think straight with the hard gaze of friends around, anyway.   
  
Upon reaching the bathroom, he went straight to wash his hands, as for some reason it was calming to him. When looking at himself in the mirror in front of him, his cheeks were burning up, and he had to tell himself it was something he had caught, maybe a bug or something. Totally not the flustered state caused by his friends mocking him, no way.  
  
His friends were dicks, and he would refuse to let them snap his short temper. They kinda didn't deserve it, but hey, at least Stan was having fun outside of the house, even if it was just flustering his best friend and sitting him on edge around someone he didn't know was flirting with him. Even looking back on it all it didn't seem like any flirting was going on, maybe they just had no experience with direct flirting? Then again, he'd been known to be oblivious to sexual or romantic advances in the past, he shouldn't be all that surprised.  
  
Shaking his hands dry and grabbing a tissue to pull the door open(He didn't know what those hands had been doing in here, and maybe he wasn't being himself right now, but this place was new and he had no idea what it was like) and leave to go back to his friends, but before he could he was trapped by the same hooded man - Kenny, was it? - and had him making his way closer in little skips. He couldn't just leave, because that would be impolite, and he couldn't just tell him to go away, as that would also be rude. He was stuck in having a conversation with this man, who was definitely at least an inch or two taller than Stan, let alone him. He did look a little underweight, though, like he hadn't really been eating all that well his whole life, possibly still wasn't.   
  
As hard as it may have been to believe, he wasn't a horrible person. Sure, he could be pretty fuckin' rude at times, but usually that was people he knew, or people he didn't like. He didn't have much of an opinion on Kenny, yet, other than he seemed pretty nice? I mean, a flirt, sure, but if he really felt the need to go over to him on the single fact he paid for one of his friends, then he counted that as an okay guy. He also hadn't really tried to weasel him out of his money, or anything of the sort. So, so far, he was on Kyle's slightly positive, just past neutral feelings.   
  
"Before you say anything, it wasn't chivalrous behaviour, one because nobody in here most likely isn't a knight, and two because I just like to control how much my friends drink to assure they do not fuck themselves over. It was not kind, or anything of the sort I am just the only responsible person in the group I associate myself with."   
  
Kenny rolled on the balls of his feet, a gentle smile on his features. "You smartass. But naw, that's still really considerate and keeping your friends safe is aces. So maybe you could be a knight, just in a green hat and- blue clothing? What were you thinking?" This time Kyle felt his cheeks heat, but forced it violently back down. Just keep calm, it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah right. I'm just the mom friend. My clothing decisions are also my own, so shut it."  
  
For this, he received a genuine laugh, and it was probably the most attractive thing he'd heard. However, it could also be something else. There were tricks to getting money off people, and acting was one of those things. If he kept getting pulled in through petty tricks, he'd never actually be able to get through the night. He was here for support, and that was it. He'd been pretty sure he was aromantic or something before this, but now he was questioning himself. His only current thoughts were "wow, he's really fucking good at his job."  
  
"Why did you come back to me?" He asked a little too quickly, and he was pretty certain that he'd thrown Kenny off. But that laid back smile was back on his face in no time. "You're nice. And pretty." If there was one way to get to Kyle, it was through his ego. Being a Jersey kid really did hit him hard sometimes, and he just sighed, trying to really think about it instead of getting caught up. "No, I mean-" Pausing to gather his thoughts, he took a deep breath, "You went off to do... whatever, be that your job or something else but why did you return to me. You were talking to someone before."  
  
Kenny couldn't deny that he had been speaking to a potential customer. A young lady, of which was here on her 21st, but he cut it short with a wink telling them to stay a little longer 'til he went on. He had spotted Kyle and had to go up to him again. He saw him go off in what seemed to be a flustered state(he couldn't tell too well from the distance) and his friends had started laughing.   
  
Upon approaching them when Kyle was elsewhere, he sat down in the still warm seat to talk to them. "Why'd he go off?" He asked Stan, as Craig was talking to Clyde and Token, and Stan just seemed to be listening in. "Hm?" He turned to see the man from earlier and sniggered. "Don't think I should tell you about little Kyle. He'll kill me if he finds out - of which he will. Sneaky little fucker has the shortest, worst temper. Height joke implied. Ask him yourself when he comes out of the bathroom."  
  
And that he had come to do. He hadn't yet, but he was going to. "I was doing advertising, because I won't be wearing this on stage, jeez. I go on in about twenty minutes. But I came to ask why you rushed off, your friend wouldn't tell me."  
  
His voice seemed to just barely dip into concern, and leaving his features in a slight frown, he replied with, "I don't know. They were kind of taking the piss, but I'm not totally sure." He was pretty sure he knew what Stan was thinking, and he didn't like it. He liked to get to know people first, maybe make a friend, then build it up from there, but jumping straight past all that felt wrong. A lot of this felt wrong, actually.  
  
"I've probably got to get back to them, actually." Kyle was trying to avoid staying away from them too long, lest they assumed he'd started a thing with the guy in a closet somewhere. "Yeah, you go do that. Keep an eye out for me, sweet cheeks!" A signature wink later, and Kenny had departed, just as Kyle did, but at about a 65 degree angle to the left to reach his friends who had moved to a table.   
  
They looked up at him as he approached and Clyde patted the seat next to him before he sat down on said seat. The dancer than was up there was blonde, pretty and probably too pretty for this place. Clyde looked a bit too fond of her, and Kyle kept his head down to avoid grimacing directly. One of the three people he was with had brought over another water for him, to which he was grateful, and he took little sips to leave him both water and a reason not to look up. He hated this scene, especially being so close. I mean, they were a little further back, but that didn't mean he was any less concerned on who would see him. He saw why Tweek was concerned now, but this was just a one off. It would be cool.  
  
Clyde was whooping and cheering for her, and eventually got up to start giving money to the lady on stage. He earned a teasing kiss on the cheek and was pulled up onto the stage with her. Kyle stopped watching, but Token was telling him to "get in there", as was Stan. Kyle couldn't watch though. He felt he wasn't supposed to be there, and although the dancers were confident enough, he was not.   
  
"I'm gonna go sit by the bar." He told his best friend, as Token was Clyde's best friend and they were only really on friend-ish terms, he decided to leave him cheering for his friend and the lady he was up there with. "I'll come with. I'm still nowhere near as drunk as I would like to be and you've been gone, unable to get me wasted. How selfish." He seemed to pout, but a smile spread over his features soon enough and was dragging Kyle back to the bar. This time Stan was ordering shots, and again, Kyle brought his drink with him so he didn't really need anything. Still paying, just a few feet away from their table, he waited for the night to go by, however not long after, Stan was exclaiming in gibberish to look at the stage.   
  
Kenny. Announced as "The Princess", Kenny made his way on stage, long flowing dress and opera length gloves. He wasn't going to go into too much detail because from this slight distance he couldn't tell, but the purple bodice stood out against the curtains, drawing attention to the male on stage. He was wearing a wig, that much was obvious, but didn't appear to have makeup on. It'd probably be counted as a drag show if he came out with a face "beat to the gods" and winged eyeliner sharp enough to kill, but that didn't mean he didn't have a sort of baby-face. It was kind of cute, actually, and the fact this was the first time seeing his features was a bit of a down-side. He knew what was coming next.   
  
Turning back to the bar, he tried to avoid eye contact or being noticed, keeping his head down and his focus on the bar or Craig. Stan had gotten up moments after Kenny's entrance for his private session, and Craig tapped on Kyle's shoulder to make him lift his head. He was made aware of the delicate sound barely audible over the music, but as he turned, Kenny was making his way over, skirt lifted enough to move but not enough to show anything really and was hopping on top of the tables until he was stood on the one Token and Clyde were sat at.   
  
Instead of perform, Kenny bent at the waist, reaching one hand out to ever so softly brush over his cheek. "Don't turn away, sugar, I've liked you so far." Instead of a wink, he used one of the chairs to balance on and topple over, reaching the floor not so daintily and kissed his cheek. It was surprisingly soft, and the reaction was an apparent blush on Kenny's end and shy persona. He used another chair(Having a customer help him up with one hand) and made his way back over the tables in jumps, starting the real performance once up on the stage again.  
  
"He likes you," Craig said blatantly, giving Kyle a reason not to watch, maybe glance over every so often, but he would take what he could get in avoiding watching something like that. "How do you know that? It's probably just part of the act you've never seen before." He was genuinely confused on Kenny and who was the real him and if he would ever get to see the real guy behind all of this. "Nah. One of the rules is never directly kiss customers or consumers. On their hand first before wiping it on your face or something is fine, but he'll probably get shit for it the second he gets off stage by the big guy."  
  
Real question was, who was the big guy? Why such shitty rules, when it could be raking in more money otherwise? Made him astounded really. Craig's expression read don't ask, and for the first time ever it was obvious. "So who's the big guy?" 

  
Kyle don't play by your rules, Craig.

  
With a groan, Craig replied with an answer nonetheless. "Eric Cartman. Likes to stay anonymous, but that fatass is known by basically everyone."   
  
Kyle did indeed know Eric. They used to be frenemies, for lack of a better term. It didn't last very long. They parted ways and made different friends in different groups. It was a little odd, but it worked, apparently. He'd expected Cartman to become a laywer or something because he'd excel at it, and although it was the same line of work his father wanted him to go into, Kyle did not want to be known as a horrible person who collects souls and burns in hell.  
  
Glancing back over at Kenny, he found the guy still fully clothed minus one glove. It was probably going to be the longest performance of the night, but as soon as Kenny's eyes locked with his once he started undressing for the crowd, half of which were cheering the other half were probably not interested in males or something. There were some girls in here, sitting at tables and they were screaming the loudest, but at the one glance Kenny gave him, he turned away and continued what he was doing. Kyle was too flustered to look back, and instead started fiddling with the glass of which still held water, albeit not much.  
  
"Guessing you like him too. Don't know why, because he's a piece of shit, but," Kyle couldn't really believe that Kenny was a piece of shit, at least not completely. he would try and wait out the performance seeing as Kenny would hopefully be confined to the stage or front row of people. "I barely know him, Craig. I'm not the type of person to go after people like that."  
  
"But you want to like him. It's easy to tell, you're very expressive. It's a wonder you're good at lying." Craig stated, but with strict parents you learn to lie accordingly, which meant being aware of facial expressions and to control your emotions properly when lying. He was probably making it seem a lot harder than it was, but he'd been doing it his whole life so it was more than second nature when he did need to lie, even if he preferred not to.  
  
It was a possibility that he did just want to like Kenny, but it might also be a reasoning he wanted to befriend him. Meeting in a place like this didn't do the best for appearances, but he only had so many friends and one of them was drunk and probably getting laid right about now. "If I get to know him properly and he's my type then maybe, but I don't want to jump into things." He'd jumped into things with Nichole and look how that ended up. "What do you think of him? Honestly."  
  
Seemingly, Craig took a moment of thought, looking behind him at what he could only imagine was Kenny dancing in his underwear on stage. "He's not that bad. He's a bit of a pervert, a flirt, and probably not someone to take home to the folks as he will be himself around everyone. Sarcastic or not, though... He has a heart of gold. Shit fucks me up every time. A week ago when a girl came in, he saw someone slip something into her drink. He was obviously in the middle of doing his routine and shit, so as soon as he got off, he didn't bother changing and sought her out. I only really saw him running around in his underwear, but he came to me saying he was going to escort her home because some asshole had probably drugged her. He went out in his underwear and came back with a cold, but gave me a thumbs up and a winning smile saying it was "all in a days work". He's only recently recovered actually."  
  
He probably had to go through the girls phone or something to find out where she lived, or call someone on her contacts, but it was still a sweet gesture. Leaning on the bar with a heartfelt smile, he rested his cheek on his hand. Craig immediately had to ruin it, though. "Dude's also a fucking nerd, though, so don't get your hopes up. Lame as shit. Probably only works here because he's poor and Cartman was a friend as kids."  
  
Either way, guy seemed okay really. Minus being friends with Cartman - he would probably ask about that - he didn't seem too bad. Although the information might not be completely accurate, he was pretty sure it was true. Craig was very straightforward with things, and had even made things awkward because of it. He didn't seem to care, obviously, but he didn't lie. If he did, it was obvious because he hadn't become practised and at ease with it. "He finishes at one am, so you've got time to kill if you're going to wait around."  
  
It wasn't that much time to kill, because it was half past eleven, but it was still a fair amount of time. Stan was not here, and Clyde and Token were chatting, so he stayed at the bar to wait, possibly get something from over the road because he was almost certain they didn't sell tea here.  
  
Harbucks was open all night(Unlike the Tweaks coffee shop) so he would be able to get something that wasn't fairly tasteless, and drinks were allowed to be brought in here, he was pretty sure of it. If not he'd use the excuse of "Do you want me to faint because my blood sugar is too low?" because he did need to wait inside. He also couldn't leave without his three friends who would more than likely be drunk with the exception of Token, who would probably barely be buzzed. He didn't like drinking to excess, never had.  
  
Quickly telling Craig he'd be back with a response of "whatever, I don't care", he left to go get something to drink.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time one am rolled around, he was actually half asleep. Stan was back and seemed pretty exhausted which was not an image he needed on his mind, but seemed pretty pleased with himself so that was a plus. Token had already left to take Clyde home, roughly 45 minutes ago, and Kyle was still waiting on Kenny.   
  
Coming from an already exhausting workplace to a long night with friends didn't seem all too appealing, but as a short, messy-haired blond boy came out from the staff-only door to the left of the bar, he spotted Stan, but took a moment to realise that Kyle was indeed Kyle. Maybe he should've left his hat on, especially as he slept in it most days, but it was hot and his hair already made him hot enough as it was.  
  
The smile that spread over Kenny's features was bright and excited. "I didn't know you had that much _red hair_ , Jesus." Kyle watched him reach a hand up to touch it, but he hesitated and instead placed a hand on his shoulder in a pat. "Why are you guys still here? Thought you would've left after you friend here got back." He motioned to Stan, who was trying to sleep in his folded arms against the bar. It wasn't working, probably due to the loud noises everywhere.  
  
Kyle really shouldn't be this tired at a measly one am, but everything had hit him like a freight train. Rubbing one of his eyes he turned to stand up, tapping Stan on the shoulder. He seemed to recognise that his friend wanted him up, but didn't want to move. Looks like Stan was getting lucky twice and getting a literal lift to the car. He hated Stan so, so much. "I was actually waiting for you. You're four minutes, and thirty seven- no eight seconds late." Really he should've deducted a few seconds for the time since he had come out of the door, but he decided it would probably be pointless and brushed off anyway.   
  
"I would've come out earlier had I known my knight was here. You look pretty exhausted, though, so it's a polite pass on whatever you were waiting here for me for." He wasn't sure why Kyle waited for him, but he felt his hopes get up and was probably very obvious. If if was, Kyle was very blind to it. "I was going to ask you something but I no longer think it's appropriate for right now. What's your schedule for this week?"  
  
Fuck. Kenny was pretty much booked up this week, and mostly because he slept during the daytime as he didn't need to do much else and would keep him from looking like the walking dead when on stage. He didn't go near the makeup because the girls liked to put too much on him and make him feel like a cheeto or something. The girls that were good at makeup told him he didn't really need it, as although he still had a youthful face, he didn't look too feminine, nor too masculine. Sort of a perfect balance, according to Bebe that was. "I'm pretty much here all week, unfortunately, so if you want to catch me it'll be at very early hours of the morning when you should be sleeping."   
  
This would be tricky, but then again Kyle had a day off Friday. He could probably either drop by or have a power-nap on Thursday and stay up through Friday to have a lie-in. "I'll drop by eventually. I want to get to know the you behind all the stage names and acts. Craig told me titbits about you, but I want to know from experience." Kenny's smile turned sly and gave Kyle a side eye, earning a harsh punch in the arm. Kenny laughed. "Not that kind of experience! You filthy filtheroo."   
  
By this point Kenny's laughter was quiet but not subsiding, and he said before Kyle were to leave, "I'll keep an eye out for you, Kyle. Don't leave me hanging for far too long, please!" With a nod, Kyle picked Stan up like the child he was and went to leave, Kenny still by his side as they made their way out. Kyle opened one of the back doors for his car and laid Stan down in the back, as he didn't much want to do seatbelts with him. He'd just drive really slow. Kenny had already walked fairly far by the time he'd closed the door carefully, and he quickly panicked. "Kenny!" Said male turned around at his name, and Kyle went on "Do you want a lift?"  
  
"Nah, I like the walk back at night. It's pretty and basically the F5 key." Craig was fucking spot on.   
  
Just as Kenny turned to keep walking, Kyle felt the inner conflict. Stan was in the back of his car, but he didn't want anything to happen if he went. Locking the car quickly, he started to run. Exhaustion be damned, he couldn't just leave it like that! His legs were tired, as were the rest of his limbs, but he was too busy thinking to slow down in time. He was going to crash, and Kenny obviously heard someone running towards him and turned at the last minute. The collision was slightly painful and ended up tipping the both of them off balance.   
  
Without any reaction time, Kenny had wrapped one arm around his head and another around his shoulders to keep the impact from doing too much damage and Kenny managed to slam against the floor but keep Kyle completely unharmed. The grip loosened, and Kenny was slow to sit up, but Kyle was already up and moving behind him to check he'd be okay. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Kyle started to babble, especially as Kenny was bleeding. It wasn't awful, but he was still bleeding and all because he couldn't fucking slow down, Jesus Christ.   
  
A laugh erupted from the blond, and it probably hurt but he went on anyway. The blond didn't seem to even notice nor care, and stood up easily. "It's just a scratch, dude. I'll be fine. You okay?"  
  
He just smashed into the floor and had the audacity to ask if he was okay? "Am _I_ okay? _Am I **okay**_? Shut your _fucking_ mouth I am absolutely _fine_ because of you. Do you really not take care of yourself, because this is fucking ridiculous. It was basically instinct to stop someone else getting hurt but yourself? I can't belie-" Kyle was cut off, being pulled into a warm embrace, one hand running through red curls. "Your friend told me you had a temper, but damn I didn't even do anything."   
  
Seemed easy to calm him down, though, because after a couple of seconds in the hug, Kyle was returning it, burying his face in his chest. It was a little tighter than he was used to, but certainly welcome. "I came to say goodbye properly and give you a hug or something but I forgot to slow down."  
  
Well if that weren't the gosh darned cutest thing, Kenny didn't know what was.   
  
Releasing the red-head from the hug, he gave a smile. "Well this is goodbye for now, then, okay? No need to crash into me." Kyle then had a spur of the moment "I guess I'm falling for you, huh?" and Kenny burst out laughing, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "That was almost as bad as on of mine, but perfectly timed. Man, I love you already."  
  
The way he so easily said I love you was a little disconcerting, but Kyle shrugged and gave a smile. "Well I'll say goodbye now and go back to my friend seeing as I left him in the car." Kenny shooed him away, but Kyle reached up to pull Kenny down to kiss his cheek. "See you later, alligator." Were the last words he said before hurrying back to the car.  
  
Almost inaudibly, Kenny responded while watching the car go down the road. 

 

"In a while, crocodile."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm have no idea about Jewish holidays apologies buds. There are scenes with like vomiting in stuff but I don't go into detail because I don't really want to know what sort of things are in there either. (On another note it's 5am kill me)

Last year when Kyle went shopping for his friends Christmas presents it was easy, but when you don't really talk to majority of them often enough and interests stay the same, ideas dwindle down fast.  
  
Although he, himself, did not celebrate Christmas as such, he did want to give his friends something as their holidays were also important. Stan had given him something every year with a "happy Hanukkah!" and was always just as appreciated as the last. Even if he moved out of his parents house and lived with Stan now, he still quite liked his religion and beliefs and chose to keep hold of them. Usually he'd go visit family, but his mother was away with Ike and his father doing god knows what. He didn't ask because this would be the first year he got to spend wholly with friends.   
  
In a way his friends were his family as well, and in the holiday season, not being able to see them as often really hit hard.   
  
It was currently Wednesday, and he was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, barely watching the screen as Stan played Overwatch. He didn't much care right now, he was writing down ideas on what to get people, and Stan was best socialised and a second opinion was always appreciated. "Okay, so, Craig gets a new set of camera lenses, Clyde needs a fucking life outside of the internet, Tweek can have a sweater because he never wears anything warm and always seems to have the jitters-" Stan interrupted as he murdered a Junkrat with his helix rockets. "Tweek's shaking all the time because he's a drug addict."  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. He's still getting a fucking sweater, I'm concerned about his well-being. Maybe something else too. You are getting something of which I will not discuss, it is a surprise." Stan went "aw man" and let Kyle continue with a snigger. "Token... I don't know, guy has basically everything and money is out of the question."  
  
Stan nodded along, just thinking about what he was getting Token. "I just put money in a card. He's too hard to buy for. I don't care if he's rich and don't need it." Even Clyde was easy. He was getting a limited edition controller for his console, of which he'd been dying to get his hands on for months. Token didn't know about it, and it had taken Kyle hours to find it and have it sent over first class, so he was probably in the clear of it not being a duplicate gift.  
  
Standing up with list in hand, he picked up his backpack to put his wallet and everything in, pulled his orange jacket on, green scarf and slung his bag over his shoulder to weave both arms through. Pulling his hat on and tucking all of his stray hair under, he headed out to pick up everything that he hadn't ordered online already. The stores were only a walk or so away, not very long at all, so he'd leave the car here. It was unneeded, wasteful aaaaand there would be no parking spaces whatsoever.  
  
The air was bitter and cold, but at least his coat was pretty warm. Pulling his gloves out of his pockets, he pulled them on before stuffing his hands back into his pockets to avoid the winter wind. Everyone here pretty much had some sort of tolerance for cold weather but it didn't mean he had to like the warm weather, when he could take the coat off, sit outside without heavy amounts of clothing. Winter had its plus sides too, don't get him wrong, but he just preferred summer.   
  
Arriving at the mall was ridiculously full.   
  
A week and a bit before Christmas and everyone was going nuts trying to cram everything in. Kyle had planned it out beforehand, but it didn't mean he wasn't one of those people. He just wouldn't be fighting people to get the gifts for those certain people. At least he wasn't here with his little brother. He'd get trampled, probably. With a set expression of determination, he hurried to go into one of the shops on his list, having already planned out what he was getting, which shop he would get it in, where specifically in the shop he would get it (aisles and all) because he would really need to use as little time as possible. The first thing he went to get was something warm for Tweek, going straight to pick up a hoodie. It was a similar colour to his usual shirt, but had the words "Stressed, blessed and coffee obsessed" written over it. He picked up a large, fluffy and soft blanket, though, because it was thick and he could cuddle up with Craig under it or something, those fuckers were so queer.  
  
Upon turning around and trying to hurry to pay, though, he bumped into a girl, someone that was roughly the same height as him. She was pretty with a defined jawline, bright hazel eyes and sort of reminded him of someone. As Kyle hurried to apologise, she just smiled brightly, waving a hand dismissively in front of herself. "No, no, it's fine! I was sort of expecting it to happen sooner or later around this time of year." She seemed like such a ray of sunshine, and picked up the jumper she was looking at. It was a pink jumper with little cats all over it. She didn't look young, though, she seemed in her late teens. "I wasn't expecting an apology, though. People around here just seem to-"  
  
"Karen!!" Kenny's voice shouted as he weaved around the people in the same aisle, he spotted who he was looking for and hurried to get to her, at which point he dragged her into a hug, seeming too worried. "Don't wander off, I'll end up losing you!"   
  
"I'm not a child anymore, Ken." Kenny didn't seem very convinced that she wasn't a child, but his eyes locked with Kyle, and he squinted. "Kyle. Were you flirting with her?"   
  
Both genuinely confused and curious, he replied "Why would I do that?" because, really, why would you flirt with someone you accidentally bumped into while Christmas shopping? Well, I don't know, Kenny seemed like he might end up doing that. "Is she your girlfriend?" Kenny looked down at Karen and she looked up at Kenny and they both burst into laughter. Kyle really didn't understand what he'd said that was wrong or so funny.   
  
"She's eighteen AND my sister. I may be a redneck but damn Kyle, you've really set my standards low." Karen was still laughing, and Kyle could feel his stomach clench in embarrassment. At least his face was playing by the rules today. "I barely know you! Plus I didn't know you had a sister." Karen rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish sort of habit, as it looked like. "Yeah. Sorry about going on a bit, Kyle." He just waved it off with a smile, and Kenny hummed in thought. "So Kyle, when are you coming to visit me, hm?"   
  
This got Kyle flustered, because he was going to do it tomorrow, but he felt a little bad. He had left it nearly a week, but he needed to wait until he had time off. Speaking of time, he was running late for picking everything up and the ball seemed to be rolling off schedule into it's own damn path that would take much longer. "I was getting around to it! I'm busy too, and today was reserved for getting gifts. You get my other day off." Karen looked between the two and squinted. "Are you two dating? Kenneth McCormick you should've told me."   
  
"Sorry to break your dreams, Karen, but I barely know Kyle." She burst out milliseconds after, "But that's why you date! To get to know them better!"  
  
Kenny shot an apologetic look towards Kyle before ushering Karen away to pay for the sweater she picked up with a "let's get this and get you outta here. Embarrassing people you don't know." The feeling in his stomach that had clenched in embarrassment dwindled down, and he felt a smile etch over his face. _So he had a sister and seemed protective over her,_ he thought,  _sort of like me and Ike._ That thought alone made him trust the guy more, actually. Either way, he would remember that, because she seemed like a ray of sunshine, linked with Craig saying Kenny had a "heart of gold" meant he was more than likely already a good person. If he wasn't he would wonder why more than anything.   
  
Storing the information away for later, he continued to the checkouts to buy his things, but he saw Kenny with a disheartened expression look down at Karen, who still had the brightest smile on her face say "No worries, I'll put it back." She did seem a little upset about it, but put on a smile for her brother. _He can't afford it_.  
  
These two seemed like the purest people he'd ever fucking met.  
  
At which point Kyle left the line to pick up the sweater that was put back, feeling a headache coming on. He'd bring it with him when he saw Kenny next, but for the moment he had to go through and pick up everything for his friends, possibly some paracetamol for the oncoming wave of a migraine. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day he went to visit Kenny was already a bad day. He'd had scalding coffee thrown over him by one of his colleagues, paperwork that had been scattered over the floor from one wrong turn and had his day ruined with the fact his writing was rejected thrice. Apparently it was "too real" for the paper. It needed to be something less morbid than a murder, or kidnappings because that might get some butt-hurt shit stains triggered, but they were serious topics that needed covering to warn people about the dangers of what was going on. Not fluff pieces that had no relevant information in them.  
  
Generally he just didn't want to go anywhere by the time he got home. He wanted to sit down, maybe play Overwatch or something to calm down and let his frustrations out. According to Stan the reason he got mad so often was because he was short and closer to Satan, but he didn't much believe that until things like this really pissed him off to the point he would strangle someone or something.  
  
But he had made a promise of sorts, even if unspoken. He wasn't going to back down on something like that. Pulling himself up, he got himself washed, dressed and tried to make himself less of a Debbie Downer. He just wasn't feeling it today, but he also didn't want to go alone.   
  
"Stan, you want to come with me for something?" Slowly twisting the doorknob he made his way in quietly to find Stan sleeping. Damn, looks like he was stuck going by himself. Going into the room he closed the laptop in front of him too close to falling on the floor for comfort and moved it onto the bedside table. Unplugging the charger and turning the socket off, he wound it up and placed it beside the laptop, pulling the covers over his friend and taking off the hat that seemed half-way over his face. It was coming off anyway. Stan mumbled "you the best" and with a roll of his eyes he platonically kissed his forehead before turning the light off and leaving the room.  
  
With Stan dead to the world he left and took the car. Again, the ride wasn't too long, the temperature had actually dropped and it was colder than before. This time the coat he wore was a dark green, very fluffy on the inside and perfect for this weather. He'd gotten it a while ago for a birthday from his mother, but he didn't use it often because it didn't roll with what he liked as his style.   
  
He had his backpack with him this time, holding two gifts and probably against dress code. It was cold, though, so maybe it would be disregarded just this once. I mean, he couldn't go straight in, because he had to wait in the line of like two people. It wasn't long, but longer than he wanted for today. It just proved to show that it was horrible.   
  
Inside was pretty much the same as it was before, but with different people in different places. Someone else was on the bar too, and upon closer inspection it was the girl who's name tag read "Bebe". She was the same girl that was on the stage, the one Clyde was drooling over, but it didn't much surprise him. Maybe she just really needed the money, or liked the job. He didn't much mind if she liked stripping for people or getting laid as much as one could want, and the extra bar job pushed him into believing more so that she needed or wanted the money.   
  
"Hey, have you seen Kenny recently?" He asked the bartender, and she looked at him questioningly before it clocked. "Oh, you mean The Princess. It's all stage names around here, you kind of get used to not using real names. He's in the back, why'd you need him?" Why did Kyle need him exactly? I mean he had brought him gifts, but did that actually count? "He uh... He asked me to come see him but was too busy for outside of work." He assumed that it worked because Bebe gave a frown towards the staff door, and told him to go through the Staff Only door, take a right immediately and when he saw the bright coloured costumes go towards the left. If Kenny was moving around he would never find him and probably get into trouble, but he didn't have many options.  
  
Actually, he considered asking if he needed a note or something to say he was allowed to be there, but then again, they weren't back in pre-school or something. He could explain himself and Bebe might back him up.   
  
Without a bought of hesitance, he made his way through the appropriate labelled door to go find who he was looking for. It was not as easy as Bebe said because even after the first right turn he had no idea what he was doing. There were bright, colourful costumes _everywhere_ and Kyle had no idea where to turn left. Does he turn left after a few steps? Inches? Metres? He had no fucking idea, and decided to look down the different aisles of costumes on the left and pray that he spotted Kenny.   
  
He spotted a blond, but not Kenny. This blond had a scar over his left eyelid and lighter blond hair than Kenny. His eyes were big, brown and seemingly verry innocent with a hint of a fiery rage that was probably under the surface. They also saw him and obviously knew Kyle was not supposed to be here. He made his way over with a nervous smile. "Hey! Ya know it's staff only in here, so sorry but-."   
  
"Oh, I know, but I'm looking for Kenny. Bebe said that I should just go through because she's rather busy." The man in front of him puffed his cheeks out, and he looked to the floor briefly as though trying to contain anger or something. "She can't just send people back like that." He muttered, but took Kyle's hand and began to lead him down and out, taking him up to a sitting room of sorts, of which Kenny was, but he was busy.   
  
Kenny was altering a costume for a lady standing, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor in her underwear. "Hurry up! I go on in ten minutes and I still need to check if it fits!" Kenny sighed, exasperated and kept on trucking, completely ignoring the demands to go faster. There was no point in rushing something when you couldn't go wrong lest someone literally throw something at you. "I'm going slow to not mess it up. You can do it yourself if you're really going to fucking push me, so sit your fake-ass down and wait."   
  
To his pleasure, she did sit down and wait, with a grumpy face and spoiled child sort of attitude. She wasn't impressed, but the silence left room for the male that had taken him here to clear his throat, gathering the attention of the two other people in the room. "Ken, ya have a visitor." A chipper voice rung through the air, and although Kenny was listening, he didn't turn. "Sorry Butts, but I can't right now. This oh so lovely lady is adamant I take no breaks." She was probably getting pissy at hearing the sarcasm thick in his voice, but "Butts" spoke up. "Ken, my name's already a nickname as it is, ya don't need to shorten it again." The retort he got was snappy, more than likely being pushed too hard. "And my name is too, but you shorten it to Ken, Butters, so-" He had whipped his head around for a mere moment to spot Butters and Kyle side by side in the room.   
  
"I'm so sorry Kyle but you're gonna have to either wait next to her or for me to finish. Usually I can keep conversations up while busy, however it's hard when someone keeps telling you how to do your own job." He squinted at the lady and went back to work. "Leopold, escort him out. He shouldn't be in here anyway." The lady spoke with malice in her voice, and Butters expression didn't change as he went to leave himself, barely even ghosting his hand over Kyle's arm with what he couldn't say was a convincing pull on his sleeve before he shouted over his shoulder "I tried!"  
  
"Badly at that."   
  
As Kyle sat down he found that it wasn't a long wait, and the fact he was feeling a bit tired. Kenny was done with the costume in about a minute or two, the expression he wore was irritation all over. He wasn't impressed at all, but he did help her into the costume with gentle hands instead of yanking zips, using velcro as an excuse to shove someone(as he would do himself) but Kenny was calmer than he was when irritated, angry or pissed off in the slightest. In fact, the moment she was gone he turned back into that BFG that he'd come to meet on the first day.   
  
He may have stayed with the sewing machine, but he kept a friendly smile on his face, pointing to the seat opposite himself. "Sit down here, you can pass the scissors or pins every so often so no one gets pissed off that you aren't doing anything. Thanks for coming, by the way." Kyle sat where instructed and looked down at the small pile of clothing to one side of the machine. "Is that the finished pile or needs work pile?"  
  
Looking towards the gestured pile, he picked up the first thing on top of it, examining it when he answered "Unfinished. This one had ripped seams from someone trying to fit into something too small, probably." He turned it towards Kyle, pointing out where the seams were looser than the others, ripped in three places. It was kind of weird to find Kenny sewing of all things, but he hadn't shown any signs of really minding what he was doing. Sewing was one of those things that was considered feminine and not something a male should be doing, especially in South Park. But, apparently Kenny was happy with doing it, maybe it was one of the jobs he did here. It seemed to be, as they were entrusting him with the delicate costumes and to do this all by himself. Helping wouldn't be so bad, especially as he didn't have anyone to help him right now.  
  
Today had been horrible, though. He wasn't going to trust his luck that he wasn't going to get injured. "So how did you get into sewing?" He asked, while watching the sewing machine run through the clothing, Kenny very carefully going through the seams to back them up and generally keep the outside looking clean without holes. "Well I was in Home-Ec as a kid, so that helped but I apparently wasn't good enough at it? I managed to barely scrape past, though. I went back to it later on in life and it went better, but all of our clothing seems to need repairing a lot, so I was always the one to do it. Hand sewing is my forte, but the machine is quicker. Guessing you didn't do Home-Ec seeing your reaction to the pile of unfinished garments."  
  
"Nah, I did shop class." Kenny seemed to wince, his hand getting caught by the machine as he did. His hand was yanked back but didn't show any signs of real pain or anything other than the hiss he made after the needle went through his left index finger. Kenny just shook his hand off to one side, but it probably wouldn't do anything. In fact it might bring more blood to that particular area. "Shop class scares me. Big power tools that could slice your face off and sand your skin 'til it bleeds? I'd much prefer a small needle through my hand."   
  
He stopped shaking his hand to pull the snapped needle out of his finger, tossing it to one side before going to change the needle on the sewing machine. It was broken, after all. His finger was actually bleeding pretty heavily for such a tiny cut, though. His bag always had a tiny box filled with insulin and the like, leaving small plasters in there too. "Put your finger in your mouth." He ordered, and Kenny shot him a confused look, putting down the other half of the broken needle, he put the injured part of his finger in his mouth, the salty, metallic taste of blood sitting on his tongue.   
  
Kyle pulled his bag up, pulling out his box of needles, insulin, plasters and germolene. Removing the germolene and plasters from the little box he put a tiny bit on his finger holding his other hand out, and Kenny recognised the gesture, placing his own hand in Kyle's expectant hand. Rubbing in the cream he picked up a plaster and tore it with his teeth to get it open, being as careful as he could. Kenny was more focussed on the tiny end of a pink tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. It was a plaster, it shouldn't cause so much trouble, but he didn't comment because Kyle's hands were slightly calloused, but otherwise soft and extremely gentle. To top it off, Kyle kissed over top of the plaster before looking at him to continue what he was doing as he put his things back in his bag.   
  
Kenny sat with a flustered expression, however, and it really was the small things that got to him. His face was beet red, pretty close to Kyle's natural hair colour, actually. "You kissed my finger." He stated under his breath, and although it wasn't directed at him, Kyle replied nonetheless. "Is that not what you usually do with small injuries?"  
  
Something like this couldn't be broken, so he just shrugged. If Kyle did that with small injuries a lot, then Kenny was down. Putting a new needle into the machine, he set to going through his work, avoiding the topic of shop class.   
  
They set on video games, and Kyle found Kenny was really good at PSP games. "Yeah! I also really like Bioshock. Ten out of ten would recommend if you haven't already played it." He said while hemming a skirt, smile in his voice even if it wasn't on his face really. "I've played it. I hate the third one, though. Infinite I think it was?" Kenny was indifferent on it, because after playing it everything fell into place properly, but he figured that it was because it wasn't the same underwater, steampunk sort of theme. He really liked that part about the game and when the new one came out he was a little disappointed, but kept on trucking as he did like the franchise. Everything lined up after that and he didn't like most of it, but otherwise enjoyed the game.  
  
"Have you played Overwatch?" Kyle was mostly curious because a lot of people had played the game as it wasn't as new anymore, plus the fact that you could tell a lot about a person by their main character. At least he'd found that anyway. "Nah, don't have the consoles or time for it. But I think I'd be a Junkrat player. Possibly Reaper." Maybe it wouldn't tell a lot about him? The characters had conflicting traits that linked, but maybe Kenny was just all in one. Neither? He had no idea. "I like Widowmaker and Ana." Kenny paused his work to avoid trapping his finger or something again and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Snipers. Why did you have to be a sniper player? I was really starting to like you, too."  
  
A laugh erupted from Kyle and Kenny joined in not long after. Cartman decided to come in at that very moment to find the two laughing, a frown on his face. "Kenny!" Snapping around to meet the hard stare of Eric Cartman, Kyle turned towards him confused before narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Eric Cartman."  
  
Squinting right back at the boy with the green hat, arms folding before his face relaxed. "Kyle Broflovski. I should've known you would be disrupting the peace in my whore-house. Sneaky little Jew boy coming back here without getting kicked out, too."   
  
The face Kenny was pulling was confusion, slight worry and underlying anger. "How do you two know each other? Am I missing something?" The brunette laughed and just glared Kyle down, but the short red-head would not back down on his life. Not to the likes Eric Cartman at least. A frown was set on Kyle's face, and he would stand up, but he was a measly 5'3", so it wouldn't do shit anyway. He also wasn't feeling up to standing much. Cartman was the one to answer Kenny's question. "We were the best of buddies in schooling, isn't that right Kyle?" The abrupt laugh that ended just as quick as it started was acknowledged but Cartman just waited for a real reply. "In your dreams, fatass. Even when I did consider you a friend I hated your guts."  
  
Eric was in power here. It was his institute, his work and he could easily throw Kyle out, yet he was holding back. At least for the moment. Maybe he was going to try and push Kyle away as far as he could. He should know better the one thing Kyle excelled at was standing his ground when he was right, of which was most of the time. "Well Kahl, sorry to disturb your gay conversation with one of my whores, but you aren't allowed back here. So march that pretty little self out of here and never come back."   
  
Kenny was absolutely disregarded in the conversation, and he felt out of place. He was being spoken about like dirt, but he couldn't say much about it. As much as he hated Cartman, he was one of the only real people in his life, and without him he wouldn't have a job, and without a job he wouldn't be able to take care of Karen like he was right now. He'd moved out to take care of her, and even then he barely ate himself. He was taking care of Karen better than his parents, but he himself was not getting the TLC that he kind of needed. He couldn't burden his little sister, light of his life with something like having to make sure he ate too, or not over-working himself so he could do that little bit extra. Everything in his life went downhill, and really he couldn't blame anyone but himself.  
  
"Don't call Kenny a whore, he has a name."   
  
Wait, _what_? Was he hearing correctly? Not _only_ was Kyle standing up for him, he didn't want him to be called the _degrading name_. Honestly, he kind of was a whore. He sold his body to people for money, and the dictionary definition was a prostitute, which was a little bit of what happened here. I mean, he stripped, and would only take up sex offers when he really _really_ needed it, but he still sold his body. "Kenny is just another whore, Kahl. You just don't understand because that tiny little brain of yours can't comprehend what I'm saying."   
  
The fists balled up by his trousers were getting tighter by the second, and he could feel his nails digging into his palms, making his hands fairly uncomfortable. He had to stand up to do something because if he didn't move at all he was going to rip his hair out. "He isn't a whore, Cartman, he is a human being listening to this conversation." All Kenny was thinking was _why are you dragging me into this_ , but Kyle continued to go on. "You're degrading his humanity and it's rude and wrong. His life choices don't make him any lesser than you, and don't tell me that it ain't the fuckin' definition of a whore because I _know_ you mean it in a degrading way. I know you too _damn_ well you _muff-cabbage piece of **shit**_."   
  
Kenny could see that Kyle was getting riled up, and stood up, reached over to place a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him a little bit. It was tense and his arms were pretty close to his body, one slightly further back than the other. He could practically feel the need to punch him by that one action alone. "Dude, just drop it. It's fine." He moved to rub over his back gently, and he felt Kyle relax slightly, even if his facial expression didn't change. "See. Kinny here don't give a shit and won't do anything about it. I can say whatever I want."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
In a split second, he reared back for a punch, tightening his fist at the last minute to achieve the most power, and aimed for his face. All that fat if he aimed for his stomach or something it wouldn't have the same effect. He didn't stop there, though, oh no. He went in for another one, missing Kenny's hands to try and stop him by about a millimetre or so, and Kenny grabbed his waist on the third one to yank him back, as Cartman had fallen to the floor with the sheer force Kyle still had in him.   
  
In fact, Kenny was barely able to hold him back because he was adamant to finish the job. "You're fucking _garbage_ , ya hear! You psycho!" Cartman stood up and gave a hard glare at Kyle. "Maybe, but I own this place and can get a law suit against you." He walked off after that, but apparently he'd forgotten Gerald Broflovski was a lawyer and would take Kyle's side. Probably. He would work for him, though.  
  
As soon as Cartman was gone, Kyle felt himself get a little lightheaded, but brushed it off for the moment. Probably because he'd gotten riled up. It took Kenny a good minute or so to be absolutely sure Kyle wasn't going to flip out again, but once he let go, Kyle just looked down a little shamefully. "Sorry, I kinda slipped back into old habits, I guess." His hands hurt, and he didn't think he would be getting over that any time soon. He'd probably check to see if he was going to have any problems later down the line, but for now he just tried not to think on it. His body was shaking slightly and his body felt weak.  
  
Apparently, Kenny was a little less than sure on what to do, because he put both hands on his cheeks and tilted his face upwards. Not going in for a kiss, thankfully, but just to look into his eyes. Focus on Kenny. Everything was fine, right? "You stood up for me." Kenny started, the statement already making Kyle confused. They were friends at the least, right? Why wouldn't he? "Do you really not think I'm a whore, though?"  
  
That was a dumb question. "No, of course not, dude. Why wouldn't I stand up for you? Your life choices are your business, and really unless it's a kink or something I don't think whore would be a great word to use anyway. Not like you don't deserve respect." Kenny actually seemed to be tearing up, but Kyle ruined the moment with an "Oh! I had completely forgotten."   
  
With a confused expression, he watched Kyle go through his back to pull out two neatly wrapped gifts, one slightly smaller than the other. "Merry Christmas. One of them is also for Karen." Kenny was dumbfounded to say the least. "But you- But you barely know me, let alone Karen." He just generally looked more confused than pleased. He just didn't understand because it was less than a week ago Kyle had said he barely knew him, and now they had Christmas presents for him? What??? "I know. But you're both lovely to be around, and I saw at the store... I just really wanted to."  
  
It clocked after a few seconds, and Kenny could feel his face heat up with shame, embarrassment and affection. He started crying.  
  
Kyle thought he'd done something wrong, but he just received a very tight hug, wondering what he'd done. I mean, it was a slightly appropriate reaction, but not this tight or with tears. The gifts were getting crushed, even if they were both clothing. He tried to look up at Kenny, but he seemed to be burying his face in that hat. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." The people he knew must not be very nice, then. I mean, he considered Cartman a friend, why he had high hopes was unknown.   
  
He didn't actually know what to do, so wrapped both arms around the other boy in a hug. He felt a lot more drowsy, but it was probably not to be concerned about, so he enjoyed the warm embrace while he had it. He probably should've been because ten seconds or so after Kenny let go of the hug, he fainted. Kenny managed to grab him before he hit anything thankfully, but he didn't respond.   
  
"Kyle?" Kenny asked, voice impossibly soft. "Kyle, if this is a joke, it isn't funny."   
  
Still no reaction.  
  
At this point he was tempted to go out into the rain(It wasn't raining) and scream out Kyle's name as though he'd died, like in the movies, but he could feel a pulse. Sort of like he was sleeping. Scooping Kyle up, he held the boy against his chest, rushing straight to Butters. "Leo, I need your help like real fast." Butters raised an eyebrow curiously, and then Kenny sat Kyle down on the sofa. He was unmoving and unresponsive as ever. Butters instantly went to check him over briefly. He was sort of the team mum, as was Kenny, but Butters had been known to help out vigilante's get stitched up in the middle of the night because they couldn't take care of themselves.  
  
"Aw gee whizz, Ken, I don't think I can find anything wrong with him right now. Does he have any health problems? Maybe this was a one off, has he over-exerted himself in anything?" Kenny couldn't think of anything, as even the fact that he punched Cartman didn't seem like something to faint over. Maybe in terror. "I... I don't know..." He stopped to think over anything Kyle or his friends had said in the times that they had been around, but couldn't think of anything. "Would asthma or something trigger it?" Butters asked, and Kenny shrugged but replied "Worth a shot."  
  
Going back to look through Kyle's bag was easy, and he found the box of small medical supplies to bring it back. Butters checked through it and the insulin gave it away. "He's diabetic. Do you know if it's type one or type two?" Kenny could remember that type one was the one where blood sugar couldn't regulate itself and needed something most often as otherwise blood sugar got too low, and that type two was too high, which meant it needed something to keep it down. It caused drowsiness and a need to drink more often. He drank a lot of water, especially on the day they first met him. Maybe he was type two. It was more common after all.  
  
"I think it's type two but I'm not sure." Butters nodded and looked at the injections, but he couldn't do injections. No way. He put the box down and picked up his phone. "Maybe we should check which is which, just to be sure."  
  
While Butters used Google, Kenny kept his attention focussed on an unconscious Kyle, of which had no real explanation for. Then he looked into the tiny box, all labelled insulin. He found one called glucagon in it's own orange box inside the box, though, and read the writing on the front of the box. Emergency kit for low blood sugar. Snatching the phone from Butters' hands, he googled quickly to find out what it was, and oh my god he nearly killed Kyle. He had type one diabetes.   
  
Using the internet to try and help him, he found a walkthrough of sorts and oh god he prayed he'd be saved. Laying Kyle down on his side(apparently patients were known to vomit when waking up), he started to prepare the medication with steady hands. He took the needle and pushed the liquid into the vial, removed it and shook gently as he read the expiration date. Kyle seemed to be in the clear because the expiration date was in about a month. Once the liquid was clear, he used the syringe to withdraw the formula. It didn't say how much to use, so he used the amount written on the piece of paper(1mg) Maybe Kyle was prepared? He prayed it would be okay and that he was as in an emergency situation in which calling 911 wasn't going to do shit, it wouldn't help if he didn't come to. South Park always had more important matters, and it would take a long time for anyone to arrive. Useless. "Butters, can you get a large bowl or something in case he wakes up and hurls, please?" He gave a nod and quickly grabbed a nearby bucket, pulling it close by.  
  
Without any alcohol swabs or anything, Kyle would just have to make do. Problem being, arms weren't easy to reach as Kyle was wearing a lot of clothing(That being a vest, shirt, jumper, extra jacket and a coat as obvious by the bulk everywhere). Thigh it was then. Pulling Kyle's pants down, Butters tried to stop him, but Kenny told him it was an injection site. Butters was hesitant, but trusting and let Kenny continue. Holding the syringe like a pen, he pushed the needle all the way in, at which point Butters turned away. Kenny pushed the plunger to the bottom and removed the syringe at the same angle he inserted it, covering the site with a clean tissue out of a new pack. Now to call emergency services.   
  
911 was called, Kenny had put the syringe back in it's little case along with the leftover substance to be thrown away and stood up quickly. "Where are you going?" Butters rushed to question, and Kenny was half gone when he answered; "He needs something sugary when he wakes up, stay with him, but call me if anything happens" before hurrying out to a corner store or something to pick up the food.   
  
After about ten minutes, Kyle groaned, and Butters was made aware that yes, Kyle was coming to. "Stay laying down, little buddy, it's gonna be okay." Kyle was more than confused on what had happened, and all he remembered was fainting. He felt the pain in his leg, though, and upon looking down he found his trousers pulled down to about his knees and a tissue on the floor with a bloodstain the size of a pinprick. He could put two and two together.  
  
He didn't feel like he'd whacked anything, though, and it made him wonder what had happened. He'd sort of blacked out before even fainting, so it didn't really concern him. He did feel like he was going to be sick, though. Ignoring Butters' request, he stood up and pulled his pants up to zip them and everything, and found himself wanting to lay back down again anyway. As he did, Butters hopped up. "No no no! You can't go to sleep! You need to eat first. I'll call Kenny to see where he is."   
  
Dialling the number, Butters kept his eyes on Kyle to make sure he'd stay awake. The phone picked up immediately. "Hello? Butters? News?"   
  
"Kyle's awake and is tryna go to sleep but I told him not to. How long you gonna be?" The line went dead before he'd finished his question, and Butters didn't know what to do or say. Kyle was looking up at him with a blank stare, blinking slowly until he started shutting his eyes. He didn't want to do this, even if he knew he had to stay awake, he didn't have the willpower.   
  
Seconds after his eyes were shut Kenny kicked the door open with a loud bang, startling Kyle awake anyway. So much for the sweet embrace of a coma, possibly death. Sitting bold uptight and feeling the wave of nausea wash over him he realised all too late he shouldn't have done that. With the smallest of groans he leaned over the bucket and emptied his already empty stomach. It was just acid.   
  
"Wow, what timing to come back." Kenny huffed out, seeming to have ran the last bit of distance. Sitting down just next to Kyle as the other male tried to feel less awful, and went through the plastic bag of stuff he'd gotten last minute. "Okay, so I brought you some fruit juice, crackers, a pre-made sandwich and a small bag of haribo's, so take your pick. It said you needed mostly carbohydrates but also something sugary to bring your blood sugar levels up."  
  
It took a short while for him to process, as though he'd just woken up from a regular sleep. "I know." He never actually thought he'd need to use the glucagon in his life, but his skipping of both lunch and dinner had probably been the cause to his headaches, fatigue and problems in general. He had just ignored them because he didn't notice. Like when you forget to eat just because you're busy. That was him, but with a more serious issue. "I forgot to eat most of today. That's probably why this happened. Sorry for dragging you two into this." Butters gave him a small smile, and Kenny still had concern plastered over his face. "You scared me half to death, Butters couldn't even give you the shot because he has a phobia of needles, I had no idea what the fuck I was doing and Google basically saved your life."  
  
"Google did not administer correct dosages and medication to a passed out diabetic person, Kenny." Apparently Butters wanted to make it worse, because he said "Kenny thought you might be type two and freaked out because he almost killed you."  
  
This was embarrassing. Kenny gave Kyle the juice and sandwich as he took the Haribo for himself. Butters took one or two before he went to get ready for his stage time. "Why did you think I was type two?" He asked, slight amusement in his voice. "I don't know! It's more common than type one, jeez, at least give a guy hints before you pass out on him. Do you know how far I had to run only to wait in a queue for five minutes?" His voice held no real hatred, more concern and worry. "We got to get you to a hospital or something so they can check you over."   
  
Kyle shook his head in refusal, swallowing the bite of sandwich before giving reasoning. "I don't like hospitals. I'll just go home and check my blood sugar levels to make sure they're okay, leave a note to my roommate that I fainted so he'll make sure I'm not dead. It'll be fine." Although Kyle was stubborn, so was Kenny, so this wasn't going to get very far without something fucking up. He did really need to go to the hospital just to make sure everything was okay, but it seemed Kyle really was adamant not to. "I will let you stay over and play nurse if you just fuck off trying to get me to go to the hospital. I'll make a bargain with you. You can stay over, but if I'm fine in the morning, blood sugar fine totally not dying then - _and only then!_ \- will I allow a hospital visit." Friday was his day off and he didn't work weekends, so he had time to do this. To fuck himself over and wonder why something was wrong the next day.   
  
"Deal." Kenny spoke with confidence, even though he really didn't like that Kyle was probably going to die and not come back. He'd come to terms a little on his curse, and wouldn't hold it against people when they couldn't remember it because it wasn't their fault, but when people he knew didn't come back he'd be sad and pissed off thinking "Why not me?" Those self deprecating thoughts never got him anywhere, but it would put his fragile heart at ease.  
  
Could Kyle even walk? Probably not, especially in this state. At least Kenny wouldn't want him to walk, because after something like that he needed rest, rest and more rest. "Pack up your things and lead the way, m'lord." He bowed to Kyle and hurried to grab the two wrapped gifts and bring them back, of which Kyle so generously put in his bag for ease of transportation. He hadn't technically finished his shift yet, but he was pretty sure he could say he was getting rid of Kyle and would be in the clear. Without need of convincing, Kyle got a piggyback ride home, getting directions every so often when needed.  
  
Reaching the house he lived at made his poverty-riddled ass feel bad. It was just a regular two bedroom house, but he could still see that it was fairly well taken care of. Karen could live a night without him, as she'd done it before. She was a big girl with big girl responsibilities, so she could handle being alone for a night.  
  
Kyle unlocked the door from where he was perched on Kenny's back, resting his cheek on the top of his head. "Upstairs second door on the right. Straight ahead is the bathroom. Anywhere else you can figure out tomorrow." Following instructions he went straight to the bedroom, settling Kyle down on the bed. He was still in all his winter warm clothing, and started pulling it off one by one. Kenny removed his jacket and his pants but otherwise left his shirt and underwear on. Usually he'd just sleep in his underwear, sometimes naked but this wasn't his house. Kyle left his pants and a short on before curling up under the covers, patting the spot next to himself. "If you're going to stay here, you share a bed. If I wake up cuddled right up to you I will not be impressed."  
  
Those rules seemed hard to abide by, as he wasn't great at controlling how he slept or who he cuddled up to, but he would try his best. "Can maybe... possibly... probably not do, Sir." Kyle just rolled his eyes and mumbled "Night Kenny" as Kenny himself responded in turn. "Night Kyle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I read through there were a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes but I can't be asked to go through it to sort it out. I will try better with this chapter tho. (To all the three people that have it bookmarked ig)

Kyle woke up surrounded by warmth and the best rest he'd had since... Well, he couldn't remember the last time he's slept this well. In the middle of the night he remembered waking up and snuggling up to the warm body next to him, even though he distinctly remembered the conversation about cuddling, and had gone and huddled close anyway. But otherwise, he mostly remembered getting carried home and being informed he fainted after a diabetic attack and falling asleep again. He didn't wake up from his little attack or stir and so the worst was assumed.   
  
Really, he did have to thank Kenny for that much, as he had done something sensible and although in the moment and probably a bit worrying, everything turned out okay. He was barely starting to register things, as his eyes were still blurred, but Stan had rushed into his room in a panic, shaking him awake properly and violently. "Ky, Kyle hey buddy. Uh, so, you know how sometimes I forget to lock the door? Well you must've last night because there's a guy in our kitchen. I don't know what he's up to yet, might be a scheme unless you brought him home."  
  
Blinking lazily, he sat himself up and tried not to look as tired as he felt. Removing his hat, placing it on the bedside table and checking the time, he found it was 10am. It was pretty late for Stan to have just realised, but Kyle was usually the early riser. "Strange, I didn't hear your obnoxiously loud sex noises." The blank stare he gave his best friend was murderous. "First off, that was not me and I've said this many a time, and two, what do they look like?"   
  
Sure, Kenny wasn't in the bed and it might be him, but he might have gone home. It had been a tiring night and nothing could really be as good as your own bed. I mean, Stan even agreed before on this fact, but he could never really be certain. He was pretty sure, though. After a long day of rush, horrible happenings and bad luck, the bed never disappointed. Never let you down, and never messed around. It served a purpose well and for that Kyle was grateful. "Well, I only saw the back of him, but he looks toned, blond hair, kind of makes me think of a greek god. He's also only in his underwear. "  
  
Kenny.  
  
"Ass is okay in my standards, but when your best friend has an ass of dreams-" Kyle couldn't take anymore, he was pretty much certain it was Kenny in the kitchen, although he didn't examine his behind, he was pretty sure that it was average male sort of appearance. He also didn't want Stan rambling about what he'd heard from others few and far between when he'd been in tight clothing be it intentional or accidental. He'd heard many things about his derrière and he didn't want to hear them, especially from Stan. "Okay! I get it! But yeah, I know him. He spent the night, nothing happened. It's Kenny."  
  
"The stripper from roughly a week ago? Dude! Get in there!" Stan seemed more pleased about this than was expected, especially as he was pretty damn straight. He never expected him to be as supportive of his choices as he was, but Stan was not a particular cookie cutter person, he did stand out sometimes in ways that were great. He did love Stan, but just not as romantically as he could have. "He doesn't look that bad, honestly. You could've done a lot worse."  
  
Judging whoever he was with, however, made him flush and throw a pillow at his best friend, who dodged it easily. He could practically hear the "don't be mad because you know it" and instead told him a little aggressively to get out. Stan laughed and picked the pillow up to throw it back, hitting Kyle slap bang in his face and the force made him lean back slightly, leaning on one of his hands. The pillow fell to his lap as he watched Stan slither out of the room, all but feeling the smugness emit from his very being. He heard voices outside the door, and then laughter(who's, he couldn't tell yet) but as it quietened down, Stan came into his room again, ready to duck back out if a pillow was hurled at him once more. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
They barely ever ate breakfast at home, even on weekends as nobody could be asked to cook, but apparently Kenny had made food. What, he had yet to find out, but he was grateful as long as it wasn't poisoned. Stan's screaming was heard, and it wasn't a scream of terror, that much was for sure, but he was unsure on what exactly it was. Maybe the kitchen was a mess, but Stan wouldn't scream about that. In fact, he often left the kitchen in a mess leaving _him_ to scream bloody murder. Leaving his room sluggishly, he made his way down the stairs to see what Stan had screamed about, injecting his abdomen with his insulin as he made his way down.   
  
It was basically a banquet of things to eat and it might be wasted, but Stan ate a lot and Kenny was joining them most probably. Even then, they might have leftovers.  
  
Swallowing thickly due to the fact the smell that hit him was making him salivate alone, he tried to keep himself from doing what Stan had. "Are you seeing this Kyle?!" Giving a meek nod, Kenny just grinned at the two of them before giving a little bow. "Thank you, thank you. I am already excited to find out if you like the taste of it all. I may have used a decent amount of your shopping, but majority of it was going out of date really soon." Kyle shot Stan a look, as he now knew the reason behind why he went shopping by himself. Whenever Stan insisted he go instead, things ended a few days sooner, of which could've been used to do good things. Like spread out their eating over a longer period. Stan never looked for the ones at the back, or tried to find the latest expiration date, he just grabbed whatever came first.  
  
"Stop standing around, there is food going cold." Kenny ordered, and they both obliged by sitting down.  
  
Kenny was wearing one of the aprons that only Kyle wore when cooking, and it was rather plain but worked for its purpose. It all looked delicious, and he couldn't really say he knew where to start, so he went for toast first, pulling a slice and a half onto his plate. Instead of sit to eat with them, Kenny stayed standing, and Kyle looked at him, the seat, then back to those ocean blue eyes once more. He got the message and sat down, but didn't eat with them. "So do you like it?" He asked them both and Stan put cooked tomatoes, egg and toast in his mouth in a small piece, letting a groan slip out. He actually wiggled in his seat and after he'd finished his mouthful he spoke to avoid getting everything everywhere. "Kenny, my man, I would totally kiss you right now if Kyle hadn't already called dibs."  
  
"I did what?" He asked, plating up food on a plate for Kenny, nearly dropping it in the process of handing it over. Kenny took it with careful hands just in case to take small bits of things, a grin plastered over his smug face god damn. "C'mon Kyle, don't get all shy now. You totally have a thing for him."   
  
Really, he was going to go off on one, but realised the reason Stan was saying this was to try and get breakfast out of him. They'd still have to buy ingredients and things, but he wasn't going to make this a regular thing. "Stop trying to get breakfast out of Mister McCormick." Stan tried to give puppydog eyes, but it did not work. Kyle waited until Stan was absorbed in his eating before mouthing "thank you" to Kenny, to which he received a wink and an affectionate nudge against his ankle. 

 

Breakfast finished in relative silence, but Stan had to rush out to work very soon after he'd eaten, and that didn't leave much to do. It was a shame Stan worked Fridays and weekends because during weekdays they didn't have much time aligned to just hang out. Either way, the friendship still worked out nicely, and the two lived together. With too much time together they'd end up fighting all the time and hating each other probably. He'd have to invite Kenny over more often, because excluding the breakfast thing, the two seemed to get along. He was pretty sure they could be a small group of friends, honestly.  
  
He had days dedicated to spending time with Stan, though, and this week it had been used to buy presents. It still worked relatively well, though, especially as today he could still hang out with someone. Get to know Kenny or something. After he'd had a shower, brushed his teeth and taken care of personal hygiene. "Do you want to stay here the day or anything? Because if so I have extra toothbrushes and stuff in case people come over. Maybe not clothing, but if you're walking around in your underwear I can wash the rest of it for you."   
  
Kenny nodded, finishing the slice of toast he'd picked up. "My sister is at college today anyway. Why exactly do you have Friday off anyway?" Kyle answered with a shrug, especially as he didn't actually know why he did. He didn't like his workplace, but it might be because they produced the papers through the weekend, Friday included, and that left the people that produced them there only. Kyle wrote some of the articles and sent them off, he didn't need to piece them together and get them printed, his boss took care of that.  
  
Standing up, the two cleared off the table(most of the food had been eaten, though some French toast, several bacon pieces and some croissants remained) and Kyle put the baked things in the bread bin to keep it for later possibly. It wouldn't be as great as when they were first made, melt-in-the-mouth delicious, but he was pretty sure they'd still be good.   
  
It was obvious Kenny was singing under his breath, but he was certain it wasn't something he recognised. They probably listened to different things. With a calm exterior, he focused on listening more than putting the plates in the dishwasher, but eventually the voice quietened and a question piped up from near directly behind him. "Kyle, can I touch your butt for a second?"   
  
More of a shocking question than he anticipated, Kyle stood upright, kicked the dishwasher closed as he turned around and pressed himself back against it to keep his backside as hidden as possible. "No! No way, dude! Why do you even want to?!" Kenny didn't seem warded off, but gave a nonchalant shrug in return. "There are many reasons, Ky. One being that butts are great. Another being that I would gladly use your ass as a hat if you so allowed me to."   
  
Those words gave him flashbacks to childhood and he raised an eyebrow, confused. It must've been coincidence. With a heavy sigh, he swatted Kenny's arm, mulling over the pros and cons of allowing it. Pros would be that Kenny would probably not ask again, cons would be that he'd probably talk about it, he might ask again at a later date and that he would probably be smug about it. The cons out-weighed the positives, so no ball. "Maybe when I know you better but for now I stand my ground."  
  
"Has you roommate done it before?" Kenny asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in a way that reminded him of an inquisitive dog.   
  
"Yes, he has. It was one time and he said "a little bit homo" immediately afterwards. It was years ago and he hasn't since." Admittedly, Kyle was more protective over who touched his hair, but right now he didn't think anyone was going to go for it. Kenny had nearly the first day they met, but decided against it apparently, so he felt in the clear about that at least. "I'm suddenly more jealous of your roommate than I thought I ever would be."  
  
Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Why is it such a big deal when it really shouldn't be? He probably wouldn't find out until later on in life. "Well anyway I have to take a shower and brush my teeth. I'm not sure if you want to do anything specific while you are here but before you ask, no, you may not join me. You can go in after, though." Kenny just gave a thumbs up and put on the television as Kyle went upstairs.  
  
Going into his room first and grabbing some of his clothing from his drawers, he went into the bathroom, put the clothing to one side and stripped down to nothing, locking the door before anything happened. He had just told Kenny he was going to shower, but the amount of times it'd happened in things he'd read where someone accidentally doesn't lock the door and walks in on the other person naked was unbelievable. He wasn't going to take that chance.  
  
Once the door was locked, he was naked and although felt exposed in his own house, he got into the shower and turned the water on. Usually he would tie his hair up while taking a shower, as it got knotted rather easily when wet, but when sopping was the only time he'd be able to brush it, as putting a brush through dry ruby curls meant looking like a bomb had just gone off. When in the shower, he took a moment to think on what he wanted to do exactly. He sort of wanted to let off some... _ahem_ frustrations, but also did not want the man downstairs to hear. He may have already been naked and a little sheepish on his own naked body, but that didn't mean he wanted to draw attention to himself. Kenny was probably downstairs still watching television, and no matter how many times he told himself or anyone else, he was _loud_. The time he lost his virginity had been the time Stan kept bringing up, as he didn't know how loud he was.  
  
It might have just been a problem he would always have, but he couldn't shut himself up once he started, and everything would pour out like a river or some other metaphor for flowing water. Not the best sort of idea when someone was just a room across. Stan had brought Wendy back before, though, leaving Kyle to hear the bed rocking and quiet moans he couldn't really be asked to listen to while reading, but the two boys were well aware of the fact that they had roomies. They just didn't care. It wasn't like they were in the same room.  
  
After that Kyle never stayed in the same house as Stan for his sexual relations because it would be held against him and he would be screwed. It was already a bargaining chip enough as it is. Deciding against such deeds while someone else was in the building, he just showered as fast as he could, washing his hair and getting out to towel himself off. Brushing his dripping wet hair, he dried it as carefully as he could before shaking his head as fast as he possibly could to avoid it all clumping together funny. In the time it took him to get dressed into clean clothing, his hair had begun to curl back up into ringlets, but wasn't quite there yet as it was still kind of wet. Putting his washing in the basket, he decided that he was done.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, he called Kenny up to pick a toothbrush for whenever he was here if he decided to come again. Kenny jogged up the stairs but didn't say anything until he saw the cup containing toothbrushes and paused. "There are like a million toothbrushes in there, how many people come over?"   
  
"There are actually seven and they all have names permanent markered onto them. People barely come over, but I insist on keeping them just in case."   
  
Then, Kenny decided to read the names on all of the toothbrushes. There was Kyle, Stan, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde and Wendy. "Who's your lady friend?"  
  
"Stan's ex-girlfriend. She's the reason we went to the strip club anyway. He'd been moping around for two months and everyone decided they were sick of it and tried to cheer him up. Seemed to have worked okay, actually, but I wouldn't mention it to him or he might end up getting really sad again." Kenny gave an understanding nod, and watched as Kyle pulled out an orange toothbrush and a permanent marker, writing "Kenny" over the body of it before handing it to him, as he picked up his own, green, one with the name Kyle scribbled over it.   
  
Putting the marker down, the two brushed their teeth in relative silence, but did have a competition on who could fit the most toothpaste on their toothbrush. It didn't work out well, and Kyle was pretty sure both of their mouths felt all too minty after that. Kenny had won, though.  
  
Kyle went to leave Kenny to showering, but a hand grabbed his wrist briefly. "Y'know, seeing as you haven't seen me strip once as you keep turning away, now would be a really good time."  
  
He couldn't really be too surprised, but then he looked down and remembered Kenny was not actually in any real clothing to start with. As he met Kenny's eyes again, he received an eyebrow waggle before Kyle hurried himself out and closed the door with a flush over his cheeks. Kenny laughed loudly on the other side of the door, retorting with "I'll convince you one day, babycakes."  
  
For some reason, Kyle did believe that.  
  
Hurrying downstairs, he hopped onto the couch and sat to watch Netflix shows or something while Kenny was busy.  
  
Kenny, on the other hand was marvelling at the amount of soaps that he could choose from. They all seemed expensive or just generally nice smelling soaps(He had a lot of bath and body works), and he had to pause his getting wet under the shower stream to read everything. There was shiny citrus, spicy citrus, ginger flower(they seemed part of a set by Sachajuan or something), Malin+Goetz rum body wash, Yes To Blueberries??? Something that smelt like the ocean, probably bought on impulse or something. They all seemed like quite feminine products, actually. Warm Vanilla Sugar looked and sounded like it would be nice, so he opened it and found that yes, it was indeed nice smelling. He'd probably already spent a good five minutes just looking over and smelling all of the things in here, and he hadn't even gotten to washing his hair yet. He was going to spend as much time as he could in here really because it was heaven in a million bottles that could probably stock a store.   
  
How Kyle chose so quickly was a mystery.  
  
He ended up picking Winterberry Wonder by Bath and Body Works, washing himself quickly and then picking up a random shampoo and conditioner for his hair without paying much attention. He was too focussed on the smell of the body wash, as it was absolutely _delicious_. He wanted to eat it, but it would taste foul and he knew it. He tried to rush because if he spent as long as he wanted in here he wouldn't get out.  
  
Once done, he dried himself, pulled his boxers on and looked over all the millions of body creams that were in here. Either Stan or Kyle really had problems because there was so much stuff in here it was ridiculous. Making his way downstairs, he found Kyle watching Megamind on Netflix, although it was already halfway through. He jumped onto the couch and rested his legs over Kyle's lap, and it seemed he wasn't expecting it because he jumped.   
  
No words were said until Kyle piped up with "You have really smooth legs."  
  
"Touch them all you want, I get everyone else to." Kyle seemed hesitant but ran a hand over one of his shins, finding that not only was the skin soft and smooth, but completely hairless. Not even like a sphynx cat with their peach fuzz, literally naked. Kenny replied to the question he hadn't asked with "It's part of the job, dude. Got to follow the example of a peterbald cat and be naked. I used to shave but waxing lasts longer and saves time. Plus, feel how smooth they are." He dragged out the word "smooth" and Kyle couldn't deny, it was kind of neat. He, himself, didn't shave often, but when he did he was rubbing his legs, arms whatever together or over them because it was nice. He could say without a doubt he wouldn't mind those legs wrapped around his face.  
  
Kenny disregarded the fact that Kyle had moved one hand to rest just above his knee but not really on his thigh to run his thumb over the skin, because it both sent a shiver up his spine, and he didn't much care. It was too nonchalant to be anything, so he dropped it. They finished the movie with commentary throughout, laughter fairly loud and bright smiles of two people that were most definitely at least friends.  
  
Majority of the day was spent watching Netflix and playing video games actually. They briefly played Overwatch in turns, but quickly switched to things like Borderlands. They were both able to play, and Kyle had to keep reviving Kenny even though they started out from his level and not Kyle's level 73 character. He wasn't surprised, really, but it was fun, and by the time Stan had returned Kenny was a level 16 with guns Kyle had been scavenging for him. Kenny seemed to like running head first into battles he couldn't win while Kyle went scavenging for things.  
  
"I've been replaced by someone who still has no trousers on." Stan said as he walked in the door, and Kenny waved off the notion, still being revived slowly with no enemies around any longer to get another kill to revive his character. "No way. Kyle probably hates me because of the amount of times I die."  
  
"It's not supposed to be this hard! I'm having to rush over and revive you every five seconds! Absolutely useless."  
  
Stan rolled his eyes and sat down to Kyle's left, as Kenny had moved, but Kyle had not. Kenny had his head in Kyle's lap this time, and Stan let himself lean on Kyle, head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind two people on him, not claustrophobic or uncomfortable with the people he was around and they were like a little group of friends. "You know," Stan started, voice soft, "It would've been nice to know you as a kid, Kenny."  
  
With a smile, Kenny looked up at the raven haired male. "Aw jeez, am I really that great? I was a little shit as a kid, though. Probably would've either pissed you off or not spoken to either of you much. I was the fairly quiet pervert."   
  
Letting an ugly snort of a laugh out, Kyle kept his eyes on the game. "You're still a pervert, just maybe not all that quiet."  
  
"Like Kyle in bed." Stan spoke almost too calmly for comfort, and Kyle turned to look at him with an expression he hoped read "please drop it". He was certain his best friend would not in fact drop it, no matter what expression Kyle shot at him. Kenny was calm about it, though. "So I hear. Can't lie, I really like when people are loud in bed. Leaves me knowing I'm doing something right. What about you, Stanley? How loud are you in the bedroom?"   
  
Kyle answered this one. "He's really quiet, but talks a lot. I can hear him through the walls." This left Stan quite flustered, and Kenny put the controller down to turn over to lay on Kyle's legs with his stomach and move up to lay his head against Stan's lap, facing towards him with his arms crossed just under his head as support and not to make this guy even more flustered. "Well I think it's sweet. Now to test these theories..."   
  
In a spur of the moment panic, Stan stood up, and Kyle elevated his legs to avoid Kenny slamming his face on the floor. He still rolled, but did not in fact hit the floor. Kenny didn't move, and so Kyle let his legs drop to the floor, leaving Kenny to follow. He was slowly getting more used to Kenny's flirting but knew he would ask permission before acting on anything he said. Kenny just started laughing, and Stan stalked his way to the kitchen, more uncomfortable than embarrassed by this point. "Aw c'mon! I was joking!" Kenny tried to recover, and just propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't laying on the soft carpeted floor.   
  
Waving it off, Stan still stayed in the kitchen, unlikely to move until he was back to comfort levels of happiness.  
  
"Well, maybe I was joking to Stan because I hear he's pretty straight, barely bent but Ky, sweetums, I would totally love to test those theories." Shaking his head, Kyle responded curtly. "No need, Stan can vouch for it and that's proof enough."  
  
Immediately his friend perked up and pointed an accusing finger at Kyle, his expression bright and almost as though he was glad Kyle had finally been caught out. "So you admit that it was you and that you are loud in bed not the people you hook up with?"  
  
Fuck.  
  
Caught out and off guard, he swallowed thickly, both pairs of eyes settled on him. Kyle could feel his cheeks start to heat up, and although he was good at lying, he wasn't with several people looking at him after an accidental admission. This was the only thing he was bad at handling, really. Handling Cartman didn't count because you needed a fuckton of patience to deal with him.  
  
"Uh," Eloquent start, Kyle, absolutely fucking perfect. "N-No I do not, and you need to drop the subject."  
  
"So you will have sex with Kenny for experimental purposes?" Stan asked, almost innocently.  
  
"No I-"   
  
"Is it because you're loud in bed and I know it, leaving me able to say that you are?"  
  
"Stan, stop spinning this conversation in circles!"  
  
This time Kenny voiced his opinion, sweetness laced in his voice. "Kyle, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. Not like you can help it." Although he didn't believe that it would do much to help him feel more at ease with it, Kyle took what he could get. Stan could tell Kyle didn't want to go on any further even after pushing so far, and so he made his way out with a glass of water. "Have you eaten since I've been out, Kyle?"  
  
Thankful for the change in subject, he gave a brief nod. "Yeah, me and Kenny had some croissants and I ate some of the fruit in the kitchen. I also had a couple mugs of tea, but apparently nobody else likes tea so Kenny didn't get any."   
  
Stan didn't like tea either, and Kenny was a hot chocolate fan so really Kyle was the only leaf water fanatic. Probably because it was best for his body, especially without sugar. Checking his phone, Kenny laid back on the floor again. "My little sister is staying at a friends house for the weekend and wont be home 'til Sunday. Fun times, right?"  
  
Instead of Kyle offering, it was Stan who asked with excitement in his voice. "You can chill here if you want. It could be like we're all teens again." Kyle remembered the sleepovers as teenagers, the games, movies and dumb things that happened, but although they had grown up, they had not grown out of their habits and childlike behaviours. Sleepovers were still fun. Plus they could play something like two truths and a lie to get to know Kenny better. Stan was excluded from revealing things about Kyle and vice versa, though. "Okay we're playing two truths and a lie, no backing out. Stan you can't say anything about me and vice versa until after a guess."  
  
After he nodded, the game begun, starting with Kenny. "My birthday is in march, I have died before, and I live with my whole family."  
  
Kyle was pretty sure Kenny didn't live with his family, and dying before is possible, even if only for a few seconds. "I say living with your whole family is a lie." Stan shook his head, and said "I don't believe he's died before."  
  
With a grin, Kenny revealed his answer. "My birthday is March 22nd, I have died many times before but I only live with my sister, not my whole family."  
  
The thing about this game was that it's friendly and even if you get it wrong you still learn something about someone. It was generally a nice sort of game. "Okay, okay, my go," Stan started, thinking of facts about himself. "My birthday is in November, I can do an excellent impression of Cartman, and my dad is Lorde." For this Kenny took a moment to think, but he did know Lorde was very close to South Park. Squinting, he said "I don't think anyone can pull off Cartman."  
  
With his best buzzer impression, he said "Wrong answer. My birthday is October 19th, I pull off Cartman so well that the guy himself got pissed off and my dad is Lorde." Kenny couldn't help but wonder what Kyle's parents did because they seemed to live pretty dang well off. Maybe it was something lame but worth a lot of money business wise.  
  
"Kyle, your turn." Instead of making things easy, he tried to think of something Stan might not even know. There were very limited things to nothing Stan didn't know about him, though, and so thinking took at least a minute or so. He decided he couldn't think of anything that Stan wouldn't know, especially on the spot. "Although I can play the guitar I am rhythmically challenged and can't dance unless choreographed, I've brought democracy to Cuba with a well worded haiku and my blood type is O negative of which only one person in the town has."  
  
On the sidelines, Kenny thought it through, barely registering the fact Stan had asked why he had to make it sound so long winded, but after careful deduction, he came to a conclusion. "Democracy to Cuba sounds a little far fetched."  
  
"Incorrect. I did it so my mother would let me go to a Raging Pussies concert and it worked. I am very rhythmically challenged, though, but my blood type is actually AB negative. Cartman is the only person in town that shares that blood type, though, so if I ever need a blood transfusion I'm fucked." Honestly, he was pretty sure he would eventually, as his health was all over the place, so things like that would need to work at some point. Preferably later than sooner, to leave him more time to fuck up his life or something, he wasn't sure why he really needed more time, he just kind of wanted it.   
  
Kenny went again, this time, having looped back around to him. "I've been circumcised, I'm coulrophobic and I have a tenancy to hurt myself when bored."  
  
This time Kyle wanted to get it right again, and so tried to deduce what might be a lie. "What's coulrophobia?" Stan questioned, and really it was expected. "A specific fear of clowns." Kyle stated before going back into his thoughts. Clowns were a common fear, but he hadn't seen Kenny start hurting himself when bored. He did have a fairly disinterested face when he had been hurt, though. "Pull your underwear down real quick." Kyle said as a joke, and Kenny shook his head stating that only after the answers were given. Stan refused to allow it in the living room, however.   
  
"I'd say the circumcision." Stan said, and Kyle went for "Hurt yourself when bored."  
  
"I have not been circumcised, I am terrified of clowns and hurt myself when bored. Usually small things like biting my hands or scratching them too much, banging my head against things but nothing serious." Really, that just made Kyle more worried for him. Stan went again with the three facts of "I've been able to drive since I was eight, I love animals and I've known Kyle since I was ten."  
  
Without a bought of hesitation, Kenny burst out with "You've known Kyle longer than that, probably! Plus what respected eight year old can't drive?" Kenny had mostly learnt from his father but he took everything with a pinch of salt around drunk parents. "You are correct. I also had a gay dog as a kid called Sparky."  
  
Again, Kyle thought carefully through his statements. "I've nearly been done for attempted murder, I have a cousin called Kyle and I'm from South Park."  
  
Stan obviously knew the lie, and very nearly blurted out in a question of "when did you nearly get done for attempted murder?", but held it in until an answer had been given. "Saying "I'm from South Park" seems too obvious. I'll go for that one." With a sheepish smile Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I was nearly done for attempted murder a while ago. Something to do with the metrosexual fad. They were nice enough not to press charges, but I didn't think it relevant to tell anyone."  
  
"So where are you from, Ky?" Kenny questioned, and shooting a nervous look to Stan, Kyle replied with a grimace. "Jersey."  
  
The laugh Kenny erupted in was loud enough to alert neighbours. "So _that's_ what the muff cabbage thing was about!"  
  
With a small grumble, he waved it off and stood up. "You know, I'm suddenly really tired and totally not because I don't want to be laughed at for my origin of which I cannot change." He was still a little tired, and Stan stood up, holding a hand out to pull Kenny to his feet. "Yeah, it's getting kinda late anyway." It wasn't really that late, but they should sleep, most probably.   
  
"So where am I sleeping?"   
  
Stan and Kyle exchanged glances, because neither of them had really thought it through. "You could sleep wherever you want, really. The sofa, the floor. Hell, you could probably kick one of us off our beds." It was only polite, and he knew Stan would also willingly give up his bed if it was going to a guest. "But I like warm cuddles! Couldn't we all sleep on the sofa in a big cuddle pile?" Kenny's expression was the best set of puppydog eyes Kyle had seen, but they were both immune. Stan straight up said no, and Kyle wasn't sure why, but feeling he knew Kenny okay, Kyle was down with cuddling tonight. Before sleeping and not half-way through, though.  
  
With a shrug, Kyle grabbed Kenny's hand and led him up the stairs, all three of them in a single line. Stan departed to his room with a brief "night" and Kenny and Kyle went into Kyle's room. "Kyle, can I borrow your underwear. To wear, not to sniff or anything because I don't really have another pair on me right now." Kyle still had the Christmas presents in his bag, and he was reminded this when thinking of clothing, but he kind of did think Kenny needed to change for one night.  
  
Going through his drawers, he pulled out a pair of Y-fronts, throwing them in Kenny's direction. Without shame he started undressing himself, folding his used underwear and putting it to one side on the floor so he could remember to wash it. The rest of his clothing was kicked there, but Kyle had turned around, and he wanted to prolong the process. Setting them down carefully before pulling the briefs up, he found Kyle impatiently tapping his foot on the floor, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly before making his way over to smoothly wrap both arms around the redheads waist from behind.   
  
"You better not be naked or I swear to the high heavens I will punch you." Kenny just hummed and pressed his face into the ruby curls that were oh so close. "I'm not, pinkie promise. But if you ask nicely I'll take them off." Kyle didn't seem to respond other than wrapping his arms over Kenny's to pry him off and hop into bed, shuffling back enough to lean his back against the wall. It was an invitation for cuddling if Kenny had ever seen one before, and he wiggled himself under the warm covers straight into Kyle's arms. Apparently he liked feeling tall, because Kenny was face against Kyle's breastbone, arms wrapped snugly around his body to snuggle up to him, letting his legs tangle with the fiery males.  
  
Kyle hummed in approval, and Kenny felt the tell-tale pressure of a kiss to the top of his head among his blond hair. "Sweet dreams, Kenny." Kyle stated, closing his eyes in preparation to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Kyley-B." The blond responded.

 

The irritation at the name practically seeped off of him and Kenny was well aware of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP I was supposed to update this around Christmas time. So I've decided to update it around the next years halloween. Makes sense, right? Prolly slightly shorter than usual. I'm a n00b at smut so...

It had been a rough year for Kenny.  
  
The beginning had started out with him nearly losing the house, having to keep up appearances for Karen to keep her suspicions at bay, but he knew she would find out eventually if he didn't hide it well enough. She was smart, sneaky and although innocent and sweet, very perceptive. He couldn't keep things under wraps as easily under the same house the older she grew, and by god she wasn't the little girl he saw her as. Having her nearing the age of complete adulthood worried him, and he wanted to shelter her no matter how much she didn't really need it. The world was cruel, and she was the only light he had in his life. To have it dim would be a travesty.   
  
At the start of the year he had very little. He had one good friend, someone who he would never consider as such due to the fact that it was Eric and his family. Everyone in the workplace was nice and he cared for them, but he didn't much see anyone outside other than Butters. He was a drifter in that sense, friend to all but none at the same time. He just wasn't in any cliques or groups, such as the girls. Even when he felt like being a girl on stage only half of them really accepted Princess Kendra into their little gaggle of friends.  
  
It was also when he started taking sexual favours.  
  
The house was basically under attack, he had no means of getting any more money until Eric suggested it. _"You could always have sex with people Kinny," He spoke coolly, reclining on a large, comfortable chair as he kicked his feet over the desk, stuffing his face full of orange Cheesy Poofs. "Some of the others do it and it rakes in a **lot** , believe me. I still get the same percentage of profits, but you'd barely even notice it." _  
  
And while Eric had been right, he still felt the weight settle on his shoulders whenever he really had to take up an offer. Most times he didn't, but this place wasn't pulling as many people in as it used to, so when word got out that they had a younger male stripper that also did sexual favours, people started taking notice again. The girls were still the main source as most people that came in here were men looking for a good time with girls. It was why there were only three male strippers, and when times get tough, the tough get going.   
  
He worked his _ass_ off to build upon the foundation he had, getting better at acting when he really had to get out of something, or in case he wanted to get into someone's pants, though that was a rarity in itself. He dedicated time into getting fit, making sure he was physically appealing. He did fighting stuff too, but that was a side project and didn't count as working out. He waxed, practised flexibility and taught himself techniques depending on the people he was talking to and used his time learning peoples names to butter them up, and all while taking care of a teenager who seemed to like her brother dearly, appreciating everything he did. She knew where he worked, what he did and how much he had pushed himself to get where he was, but he would never tell her he had sunk so low as to not only selling his body but also basically selling his sexual organs.  
  
She had put the smile on his face in the worst of times, kept him happy and feeling wanted. She was the one person in his life that truly cared, because let's face it, Butters was okay company in a pinch but was often too chipper to be around for extended periods of time. A bit of a misogynist sometimes, but really, he didn't seem to care after all Eric put him through.  
  
The year progressively got worse, and he actually thought the world was out to get him, to fuck him over, but he'd seen on Facebook that the other girls were having shitty years too. He'd died several times, only to return absolutely fine. He didn't try to get people to remember him any longer, as it was best if he didn't mentally scar anyone for the short period of time they'd remember for. Plus dying still hurt like a bitch, and with his luck he didn't want to test the waters further than he had to.  
  
Now, however, he had friends. Two of them to be specific. They were both people he could joke around, spend quality time with, trust and generally be himself with. Of course he acted however he wanted around whoever he wanted, but he felt he could be himself without more judgement than those two gave each other. It was nice.  
  
Of course there was the problem of only knowing them about a month tops, but he felt too at ease with them for it to be such a short period of time, and so he didn't care. They didn't either.  
  
In fact, he really liked Kyle. Going as far to say he had a tiny crush on the guy. He was nice, cute, feisty and financially stable. A very good combo. Kenny wouldn't much want to burden anyone with his financial instability, so he would stay a slight distance from Kyle, flirt without meaning it with all his heart. He was glad with just being friends. Plus, he really liked being friends with the two, it would be a refreshing change from the relationships that he'd lost because of his line of work. His brother had a better love life than him as far as he knew. In fact, he was doing pretty well. He had moved out as soon as he could, but they still kept in contact with each other, and Kevin knew he was welcome in their little house if he ever wanted to come visit. He was still a prick, but he was their brother, they loved him dearly and without their parents under the same roof fights were not so much commonplace as they were a rarity. Often fights were just sarcasm and laying the jokes on pretty thickly until Karen told them it was being taken too far. They were easy to stop and could easily be dragged out of by a simple movie or frustrating game of monopoly.  
  
Today, actually, Cartman had called him in during the early hours of the morning to tell him a few offers, of which Kenny wasn't exactly too excited for, so he shot Stan a message (Knowing Kyle was at work and the fact that Stan was probably more likely to chat idly to him) to keep him busy and not really paying much attention. He wasn't in the best place right now, and the fact that he had to take at least a few of these offers was making him feel a little ill.   
  
It always did, really, but he had to put up with it. Sitting in Cartmans office also sent a chill up his spine, and even if the building itself could be a little off-putting at times, the office had to be undoubtedly the worst place. In fact, he would consider it worse than being forced to go into school when you're deathly ill.  
  
With the patience of the Pope, he waited outside after knocking to be called in. It took much longer than expected because he was on the phone, to whom, he wouldn't know, but it took long as fuck and Stan had only just started replying. Eric was more than used to Kenny being distracted in these conversations, so he brushed it off, but the grin he gave the boy was manic. "You might want to pay attention to this, Kinny."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kenny glanced up from his phone for about a full second before letting his gaze and his mind drift. That was until he heard the words "Kyle" and "Hire you".  
  
Snapping his head up so fast he probably gave himself whiplash, he stared at Eric, waiting for the "Fooled you" or "It's a joke," but it never came. He was deadly serious about this. Turning to look at him properly, then standing himself up to read the upside down words from his side of the desk, he saw that yes, Kyle's name was on there. "Kyle wouldn't do that. Who did it for him?"  
  
"Stan. I said I'd have to bump the price up due to mates rates, buuut he didn't seem to mind."   
  
"Mates rates don't increase in price you fucking moron."  
  
Eric tutted at him, waggling a fat finger in his face. "If you want to work in such an industry the only way to go is up. Unless one of you whores if going down, am I right? Of course I am now sit yo' ass down po' boy." Just keeping his eyes on Cartman, he couldn't help but obey, as if he pushed it much too far he would be out on the streets. He wouldn't care if he didn't have family to take care of, but Karen was his life, and he couldn't just dump her on Kevin. He was busy too, and although Karen was darling, such an unexpected turnout wouldn't be appreciated in the eyes of anyone. Looking over his phone, he could see the reply but couldn't bring himself to answer. He had to press on, had to question why and what the fuck dude because who in their right mind does something like that? Did Kyle know about this? Would he freak out???  
  
I mean, he had only known Kyle for a couple months, this was quite the jump from chilling with the bros and laughing about what lies had been concocted and sleeping together in a sexual manner. It just didn't work out. "Is he the only one or is there more you wanted me here for?"  
  
"Only one so far, but I can bring more people in after you if you really needed it. What kind of person would I be if I let one of my whores become homeless?"  
  
Without any hesitation, Kenny replied; "Well you're pretty shitty already. Haven't you set the bar low enough?" With a low laugh, he hurried himself out before Cartman had the chance to fire him on the spot, leaving him to cool off and bug Stan. Heading to the house wasn't a big deal as Stan and Kyle lived pretty close, but as he reached the door he sent a message.  
  
  
Kenny: hope u dont mind me coming over  
  
Kenny: bc  
  
Kenny: im already outside  
  
Kenny: let me in or ill start yowling like a stray cat  
  
Stan: jesus fuck calm down  
  
Stan: give a guy a moments notice before doing that next time  
  
Stan: youre sending messages faster than i can type them  
  
Kenny: at least speed up coming down and getting me inside then  
  
  
Stan opened the door with a blank face, slight irritation colouring his features as he did indeed spot Kenny outside the door. Rubbing both of his eyes, he stood back, letting the tall blond inside, closing the door behind him with one hand as Kenny dawdled his way inside. He seemed anxious, if slightly confused about something but seemed to be waiting for the right moment, maybe?  
  
Apparently not, because after a few seconds of the door being shut, the blond blurted out what was on his mind. "Why did you hire me? Does Kyle know? Will he be angry? How much exactly are you paying for this because honestly it's kind of stupid, I mean if Kyle wanted to get in my pants all he'd have to do is ask. I would say the same about you, but alas, you're straight. If you ever want to experiment, hit me up, but my questions still stand and I'm blabbering on because I can't stop talking in case the answers I get make me feel any worse and I don't think I could handle having-" Stan stuffed a clean tissue into his mouth to shut him up, and the grimace written on Kenny's face read that of "what the fuck" but he knew exactly why Stan had done it, but it was all sticking to his tongue, teeth and cheeks and was certifiably disgusting.   
  
"All Ky does is talk about you, it was going to be a surprise. Plus, who says you have to have sex in that time? You could just do... whatever, I guess. Probably. Kyle gets really stressed, though, so something like this to take his mind off of everything would be real fucking handy." Stan seemed awful calm and just yawned, humming quietly before waving him off. "Now can you please keep the questions to a minimum, I only woke up half an hour ago and haven't had time to get back into reality yet. As for how much I paid, you don't need to know, Ken."   
  
Huffing in annoyance, Kenny started pacing, and Stan just watched him with half lidded eyes. "But what could we do? There isn't really much you can do other than sex in rooms like that."  
  
"You could bring something with you, or sneak it in if fatass doesn't want you bringing in anything."  
  
Snapping his fingers, he had himself an idea, so, he grabbed Stan with both hands on his cheeks and pulled him in to kiss him square on the mouth. "You are a godsend, thank you!!" Leaving the poor boy be, he flung the door open and with the words "see ya later" Kenny was out the door and gone.  
  
Stan, however, just stood there, completely awake now wondering why Kenny had kissed him. Did he do that in thanks to everyone? He would probably end up telling Kyle eventually to see if he'd been given the same treatment at all. It was kind of odd behavior.  
  
Kenny on the other hand sent a message to Kyle, asking what time he'd be back so he could send his sister around. She still wanted to thank Kyle after all, and Kenny saw him more often, so he had already done so with a small peck to the cheek and quiet words of thanks. This, however, was not how Karen rolled. If he was correct, and with his sister, he often was, she was going to barge in there, exclaim her thanks as loudly as possible and crush him in a hug. She was a quiet and reserved person, but when she was grateful for something, she held nothing back.

Upon reaching the day Kyle would be at the club, Kenny had his little room prepared with everything. He had a few things hidden in all sorts of places, and so he would have to hop around here and there to gather everything, but otherwise, he was prepared. Apparently Kyle had already been given a room number, and they had spoken a little through what was going to happen, and really, Kenny was super stoked that he was definitely making an appearance. Considering it was Kyle, Cartman would more than likely call room service or something midway through, but that was to be expected.   
  
Kyle, was hurrying to make it there on time, though, as Stan had the car and he, himself had lost track of time. Packing up a few things for himself he hurried down and out of his house, locking up as he went. God, if Kenny held this against him he would be thoroughly disappointed. He had run all the way there, skipped the line because the guy at the door recognized him by this point, and went straight up to the room. He was a tiny bit nervous, but he didn't have much to worry about. It was just Kenny. The two had spent a decent amount of time together, so this shouldn't be that much different, right?

As he got there, Butters was on stage, and he could only assume that the guys went on earlier, and he shot a wave his way. He smiled over at him, but continued what he was doing, going to the back rooms, and a security guard lead him to the door he was looking for. Kenny was already there, still hurrying around the room searching for things, dressed in something that looked along the lines of a well made cosplay. A few items looked bought, but a lot of it was definitely made, and he shot the biggest grin Kyle's way that he possibly could, patting the bed for him to join him.   
  
Settling down on the bed, Kyle gave Kenny a few concerned looks, but he just brushed them off with a "You're gonna have so much fun."

* * *

  
Indeed, halfway through, Bebe had been sent up to room 112 as room service, but as she reached up to knock on the door she heard a loud moan of displeasure on the other side of the door and hesitated. If they were still busy, she didn't want to bother them but Cartman had specifically asked her to go in regardless. It didn't sound like they were having a great time if she was honest. Then she heard someone speaking, though the one voice was more muffled than the other. "Why would you want to do that, it's unsanitary!" That confused her and made her turn her nose up immediately, but the response confused her further.  
  
"It's not unsanitary, just let me do it." Kenny replied, only knowing it was Kenny from the barely audible voice he used to have as a kid from hiding behind a thick coat and at that point she drew the line, knocking loudly on the door. Muffled whispers passed on the other side of the door, and she tapped her foot impatiently as though they were getting dressed or something. It's not like she cared about naked people, and she'd seen Kenny naked multiple times. A muffled "come in" sounded, and as she pushed the door open, and made her way in, she really wanted to drop the tray of drinks she held. Just in case, she questioned, barely holding back a laugh. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Uh, playing dungeons and dragons? Obviously. Kyle wont let me loot this fucking goblin because he's covered in blood and grime, and it's "unsanitary to touch something that looks like they're undead". What kind of fucking logic is that, just let me go through his pockets at least." Kenny begged and pleaded, giving Kyle puppydog eyes, clutching both gloved hands together, begging him to allow it. Why he let Kyle be the DM was beyond him, actually.  
  
With a sigh, Kyle gave in, as it wasn't fair he refrain from such things, so he let the Princess roll to loot the body.   
  
Naturally, Kenny rolled a 20.  
  
An even heavier sigh escaped Kyle and Kenny grinned so wide that his eyes were crinkling above his hooded face. "At first glance the body appears to have nothing, but upon searching through the few items of clothing the goblin is wearing, you come up empty handed. But then a faint glow emits from it's lower abdomen, and you use an arrow to slice it open, reaching down to find a single sapphire ring, which mysteriously glows under the moonlight. Whether it holds magical power or naught is unknown, but looks like it might have been stolen from someone high class and swallowed not long ago to keep safe, as it still hadn't passed through the digestive track."  
  
Kenny's eyes light up and he states excitedly that "I've always wanted a sapphire ring. I go to wash it and my hands off in a stream nearby until it is free of organs and bloody discharge." Kyle grimaces, but waves it of, an Bebe sets the drinks down quietly. She will laugh about it later for so damn long that she'll have a six pack. Before she could leave, Kenny hopped up too fast and tripped over the skirt, which was surprising as he did a lot of dances in things longer than that, and he was always fine. Maybe he was just more aware of it on stage than anywhere else, because he did still identify as male.  
  
"Bebe," He started, voice strained as he got himself up, Kyle snickering behind him. "Please don't tell Cartman about this, I really don't want to get in trouble."  
  
Seemingly contemplating the recoil for it, she looked at him, then towards Kyle, and he seemed to have wiped the smile off his face, took off the neatly woven crown, settling it down behind him and stood rather regally for someone dressed like a King elf or whatever it was he was supposed to be. "I will actually use the rest of the time properly if you don't tell about the first half."  
  
It looked like she wouldn't care either way, but closed the door with a shrug, unable to hear the heels clicking down the hall as she went. Kyle held himself like a true royal, and Kenny found himself looking down at him with a soft gaze, one of warmth and affection. As the shorter of the two turned to look up at him, though, he found nothing but care in those baby blues. "So you want to clear this stuff up and work on getting this going?"  
  
"I love you, y'know."  
  
Kyle was thrown off guard, and just stared up at him blankly. "Excuse me, you... you what?"  
  
"I love you. Like, a lot, you're just so nice."  
  
In a moment of silence in which Kyle found extremely awkward, he took off the rest of the LARP things, placing them carefully down on the floor, folding them up. "I think you're over exaggerating, but okay." However, this snapped Kenny out of it, and he moved towards the ruby haired male with all the grace in the world. A drastic difference to a few seconds ago. "Look, you may think I'm not being serious, but I know myself well enough for this. I gain attachments very quickly with very specific people, and I would like to consider you a close friend. If you want no more than that, I am absolutely okay with that, but if you change your mind I will forever be there, as like a backup option."

  
This, however made Kyle frown quite hard. "You don't deserve to be a backup, and honestly, a few months is plenty for me to know someone, but I don't speak to you often enough. We could make-out in this designated time and see how it goes?"  
  
The offer was very, very tempting, but he didn't particularly know what to do. He almost prayed Kyle knew what he wanted, because Kenny sure didn't. He knew his feelings, not his desires. "I- uh, yes, okay. Let's do that." He managed to wrap his mouth around it eventually, and the second his response was over, Kyle had shoved him against the wall, roughly pressing their lips together, he dragged him down a little so he didn't have to reach too high.   
  
It was sort of hypnotising, and Kenny melted, doing as he was told essentially, and when the other pulled back just enough to whisper "Pinch my right shoulder and my left hip simultaneously if you want to stop," before leaning back in. Softer this time, and it made his stomach fill with butterflies. Nobody ever asked if he wanted to stop. In a way, it was sort of disallowed for them to say stop, but Kyle was offering it in case he did indeed want it. The one time he didn't think he would, too.  
  
With this happening, he didn't realise the small circles he was rubbing into Kyle's lower back, but the second he did, he noticed that yes, Stan was right. Kyle did just need to calm down, settle for a bit. He had calmed significantly since coming in here, but not enough that he couldn't feel the tension all through his back. With a frown - of which Kyle noticed - Kenny pinched his hip and shoulder as gently as he could, and immediately, Kyle stopped, taking a step back. "You alright?" He asked in a guilty voice, and Kenny felt kind of bad, actually. "No, no, I'm fine, but you're really tense."  
  
As though this were the norm, he just gave a nod, and that just made Kenny's frown deepen. "That's not a good thing, Kyle."  
  
A switch flicked, and he stalked back towards him, draping both arms over the blonds shoulders. "Then why don't you help me, hm?"  
  
Kenny's brain short circuited and all he could get out was a "yeah sure", Kyle looking him over for confirmation. Nothing changed in his expression, and he still had a way out. "Do you top, bottom or switch?" The words brought Kenny back to reality, and he just searched Kyle's green eyes for hints of which he might prefer. "Well, most people like me to top-" Kyle cut him off with a single pointed look. "I asked you, not what people want of you." Hesitance was written all over the usually happy, excitable features, and his voice was small when he finally decided to use it. "I'm a filthy bottom, sue me. I am about the worlds worst top, dom, whatever you wanna call it, but my lord I've gotten used to it."  
  
The mischievous grin that flashed over the short redheads features was absolutely primal. "Perfect." was all he uttered before their lips were locked once more. It did take a few seconds to process, but the small dude in front of him was a _top. Dominant_. How that made any sense for him was... something else man. But hey, this was an experience and a half, plus the fact that _nobody_ let him bottom ever was something else entirely. He was excited, actually.   
  
Having been on autopilot, he finally started to return to the present, and the soft features right in front of his face, eyes closed and other than that he couldn't see much, but he didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to admire him, but it would be sort of weird, and Kyle again, seemed to notice, one of his freezing hands sliding up the front of his light purple shirt, having made it a skirt and a top just in case. He had been hopeful.  
  
Shivering at the touch for two reasons, he let a small whine slip out, pressing harder against the wall to get away from the cold hand. Kyle must've had really bad circulation problems because they were like ice. But Kyle ignored it, sliding his hand further up, his tongue slipping out to swipe over the bottom lip of the man he'd been kissing for at least a few minutes.   
  
Hands squeezed his hips as though they were a lifeline, and fingers were reaching around behind him, almost as though he wasn't sure if he was allowed to grab the redheads ass. He opened his eyes to roll them, and parted from his lips, and he wanted desperately to assault his throat, but alas, reaching that would be a challenge. So, he dragged Kenny to the bed laid out for them, pushing the D &D stuff to one side with his foot, he slid onto the bed, leading Kenny onto it with him. He seemed fairly hesitant, and just sat down on the side of it.   
  
Crawling over and wrapping both arms around his waist from behind, Kyle leaned his chin on his shoulder. "What's up, dude? You want to stop?"  
  
Sighing, Kenny turned his head to see Kyle looking at him with concerned eyes, like he was the one that did something wrong. "I just... Are you sure you want to do this? You shouldn't feel obligated because Stan paid for it and we got caught playing D&D." With a shake of his head, Kyle started gently nibbling Kenny's neck, and when his tongue made contact with skin, he blurted out "No marks! Business policy!" but Kyle just tugged the shirt collar down and moved his lips down to his left shoulder blade. Not too high it would be visible from the front, but not low enough that the collar would rip completely. "You don't bottom unless it's for me, right?" he mumbled, his hands sliding up to wiggle the shirt up, pulling it over Kenny's head, and Kenny raised both hands to comply. The way Kyle said those words made him hot under the collar, that was for damn sure.  
  
Weakly, Kenny gave a nod, and Kyle hummed as he flung the hooded shirt away, getting his whole, chest, back, face and hair areas free of obstructions. His arms weren't as free as Kenny was still in short white gloves, it was really only his hands that were obstructed currently. Kyle's left hand splayed out over a toned stomach, and the other rested against his spine. "So if I do it here, nobody will see it. If you're careful."   
  
The heat of the situation was piling up, and before Kenny could reiterate his earlier statement about him not wanting to do this, Kyle was responding to his thoughts. "Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to."  
  
So he wanted to do this? He could've done this for free in the privacy of a home or something, but then he remembered Kyle was _loud_. Maybe this was a good place to go about it, especially if Kyle was a little self conscious of it(from what he remembered being told anyway). His words would backfire, in that case, because he would be the one with his face stuffed against the sheets, and usually Kenny was fairly quiet. He wasn't too sure if he should use the put on sex sounds he usually used for customers, because this was _Kyle_. Although a customer, he was a friend, and he didn't want to spoil it. Their friendship would probably already be spoiled after this anyway.   
  
As he felt a pair of teeth graze against his back and a hand slowly start reaching down towards his junk, Kenny arched his back with a soft whine, and he felt kind of shitty. He was the one supposed to be selling himself and Kyle was doing all of this. He wanted to change that.  
  
Upon turning, he found Kyle looking shocked, again his face questioning if he had done something wrong. But as he leaned forwards to unzip that damn jacket, Kyle's expression shifted to knowing, his lips making an "o". Kenny didn't have time to throw it before Kyle had taken it out of his hands to fold it carefully as he put it down, and Kenny couldn't help the laugh that slipped. Kyle didn't seem too offended, and Kenny just undid the redheads pants, shuffling them down as best he could, and Kyle lifted himself to help wiggle them off. The two sat fumbling clothing off for about a minute and a half before they were both in their underwear, and when they were, the blond found himself pushed onto the bed, words whispered into his ear. "If your hands are restrained, your mouth won't be. The word is "kite"." And with that, the redhead straddled his hips, leaned down and found a sweet spot by his jugular that got Kenny's voice out of him, they were all quite small noises but seemed genuine.   
  
He found that he quite liked them.  
  
With a fire in his eyes, he shuffled off, and Kenny was lost until he found his underwear being tugged down, already being half hard. Kyle glanced up to meet his eyes, and even having done this before, he could feel himself just get smothered with embarrassment. He knew Kyle pretty well, and the two were just friends, who may have revealed having a sexual desire towards the other. But he couldn't properly finish the thought, he felt mouthing at his underwear, of which was hot and wet, his dick immediately springing to attention. He let a tiny gasp slip as he whined, and he could see the fucking smirk on Kyle's face. Swallowing down the blush covering his face, he tried to stay calm. He'd had his dick sucked before, it shouldn't be this flustering.  
  
Kyle, however, didn't see his inner struggle, as he pulled the boxer briefs away and immediately pressed his lips to the tip of his head. Before anything could go further, Kenny weakly protested. "D-Do you really want to _\- ah!_ " he paused to let out a breathy moan as Kyle continued his ministrations, flattening his tongue and running it up the length of his shaft, getting onto sucking the head of his cock, eyes locked on Kenny's. "Want t-to actually do th-th _is_ -" His voice jumped an octave or two as Kyle gave his answer by closing his eyes and sliding down the length in his mouth about halfway. When he felt harsh sucking, Kenny was gone. He lolled his head back and as his head hit the sheets, his fingers curling up in them next to his sides, the door swung open.  
  
Both boys looked over with red faces and shocked expressions, but Kyle's features adopted anger once he saw who it was. Kenny just looked embarrassed.   
  
But Kyle did not stop what he was doing, no no, he slid _further down,_ pretending that Cartman wasn't standing in the door watching them. Kenny felt betrayed that Bebe had told on them, but holy fuck Kyle wasn't stopping anytime soon and he was pretty sure the guy was doing it out of spite by this point.  
  
"Goddamn it Kahl can you stop sucking Kenny's dick long enough to-" Kyle held up a hand to stop his words, and the moans that Kenny had been holding back on broke free of his lips, a hand going up to muffle it in front of his employer. Cartman got the message, but would probably be back once the time was up. "H-hooooooly fuck" Kenny breathed out, and Kyle pulled off, licking his lips as innocently as one could. Using one hand to help instead, he decided that he would like to converse. "Shame we didn't even need the words, because I don't feel too comfortable being here for this anymore." Kyle hummed out, and Kenny couldn't believe exactly what happened.  
  
Cartman came in, and Kyle just _kept going_. Kid had guts, that's for sure.  
  
"D-Dude!" His voice came out and cracked, to which Kyle just smiled softly at him for. At least he didn't burst into laughter. But, Kyle went on before Kenny could conjure up the words. "No worries, pumpkin, I'll finish you off first." Kenny just swallowed his words and felt like melting into the sheets.

 

* * *

 

 

After what had happened, Kenny didn't think he could look at Kyle the same way again. But he had given him a promise. _"If Stan is out, and you want to finish what we started, just message me."_  
  
Although he probably would take him up on the offer one day, he couldn't anytime soon. He had to have words with Cartman.   
  
"What the fuck was that Kinny?" Cartman demanded, and Kenny just looked at the floor. "Well I mean, you did give us the time for it." He stated meekly, and Eric exploded. "Bebe wouldn't lie to me like that you fucking rat, and Kyle was still in clothing. Why had you brought something into one of the designated fucking rooms?"   
  
The name made him sink on himself, and he swallowed thickly, thankful that he didn't mention what was going on when he walked in there. "I wasn't sure if he'd even want to do something like that, I'm not going to push it on someone because their friend paid for it." Cartman seemed less than impressed by the answer, but stood up calmly, turning towards the only window in his office, looking out of it. "Come here, Ken. I want to show you something," He started, and when Kenny stood by the window, he felt a hand roughly grab his hair, and force his face into the window several times. Kenny's scalp stung, and the last time he was forced into it the glass shattered, and he could feel the glass cutting his face, both hands already having gripped Cartman's wrists, trying to get him off  without doing something stupid like breaking his arm and making the situation worse.   
  
"Next time if I hear about anything that happens, you'll be thrown out that fucking window along with any other heavy objects I can find, got it? And if that so happens, you better be in the next morning with a smile on your face like nothing fucking happened. Capeesh?"  
  
Nodding frantically with the glass still cutting his face, he left the office in a hurry as soon as he was released. 

 

He never should've told Eric Cartman about his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm avoiding most of it!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA Maybe another time tho ;))) 
> 
> Also just for reference, I know topping and domming are different things, but Kyle be both dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> They're basically 5 okay


End file.
